Underneath It All
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Klaus has turned 18yr old Jessica to help him break the curse. She is Loyal to him even before she is turned. When they get to Mystic Falls, will something threaten her loyalty? Or will she forever be at Klaus's side? -COMPLETE-
1. Beginning of a New Life

**So, this is my third FanFic :) This one is different from my other two for many reasons. I started writing this during the first week of school, while at the same time writing my other two stories. **

**I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm already working on the second one. I also have long term (and short term) plans for the story (as in the plot and new characters and such).**

**The OC in this story, Jessica, was in love with Klaus when she was human, and wanted to be a vampire like him. She knew about the curse at a young age, but has long since forgotten about it and knows that he doesn't feel. She doesn't care about this and still wants to be with him. He takes an interest in her, because she is similar to him. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Help me break it"<br>That was the last thing I heard before I died. After opening my eyes, I knew what happened. The pain in my head combined with where I remembered being last, told me one thing. He turned me. I knew he wasn't going to do it, but I always get my way. Luckily he had left me in the care of someone he trusted to make sure I made the transition. This surprised me considering I didn't know he was going to turn me. I looked around. I was in a house, and I didn't know whose. I couldn't tell much about the room because it was dark. Then I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I looked at the door, expecting it to open. It opened revealing a woman and a man. The man was carrying a small box.

"You're awake" the woman said walking into the room before the man behind her. "He said you would wake up soon. He also said that we should help you transition." I looked at her at her with a confused look on my face. The man came forward with the box he had and opened it. It contained 3 pieces of jewelry, a cell phone, and a bulk of money. The pieces of jewelry all had a lapis lazuli stone in them. I grabbed the middle one, which was a necklace and put it on. I preferred the necklace over the ring and bracelet. I was looking at the other pieces of jewelry debating if I should take them or not. They were pretty, and it would be helpful if I somehow lost my necklace. "The cell phone has his number in it, and he said that once you are done with the transition, that you should sent him a text saying 'I finished it'. The money is so that you can buy some clothes and any other things that you wanted to buy", the woman said as I was looking at the box. That was interesting, he was giving me the things I needed to survive as a vampire, or at least everything except for the blood I would need to finish the transition. It hit me then… the two people that were here to help me finish the transition, were also going to be my first meal. He never did have regard for human life.

I looked up to them. They must have known what I was thinking. They nodded as if saying 'yes, you have to feed on us to complete your transition.' He must have compelled them to give themselves to me in that way because no human would willingly give up their live for another vampire that they have never met before. Why was he going out of his way to make sure I had everything I needed? I know he didn't love me, so why? 'It doesn't matter' I thought to myself, 'what matters is that you're going to be a vampire, if you feed on the humans'.

_*Flashback*  
>I watched him drain the human of every ounce of blood. He kept sucking the squirming body, until it went lump in his arms and he dropped it to the ground. For some reason I liked it when he killed. He came towards me, with a satisfied smirk on his face, not even bothering to wipe the blood off his mouth. "That's how it's done" he said pushing some of my hair behind my ear. I moved my head in front of his, so that we were looking at each other.<em>

_"I want this" I said as I closed the gap between our faces and kissed him on the lips. I know that there was still blood on his lips, but I didn't care. The way I saw it, if, I mean when I become a vampire I wouldn't be able to get enough blood. If I wanted to survive, I would need a lot of blood, so why wait to figure out what it tastes like. Human blood probably tastes better when you're a vampire, because right now it tastes gross. _

_ He slowly ended the kiss and looked at me. "I don't love you" he told me. He's told me that, and no matter how many times he told me that, I didn't care. Yes, I did care for him, and I knew he wouldn't return the feelings that I had. I didn't care that he wouldn't, I still wanted to be with him and travel the world. The idea of spending an eternity together, having him teach me what he does best, was a time I looked forward to._

_*end Flashback*_

I got up from the bed that I was now sitting on and faced the two humans. "Go in the other room" I ordered the woman, and she did what I said. I went over to the man, and I ran my hands along his jugular. It was warm, and I could feel his heartbeat accelerate as I did it. I moved my head closer to his neck, and pressed my lips against it. It was so tempting to bite into his neck and drain his blood right there and then. I wanted to give into the temptation as his heartbeat continued to beat. I raised my head, looking to the wall behind him. I could feel my fangs coming out for the first time. As they did, I plunged them in to his neck to drain his blood. He must have compelled them not to scream or resist because he wasn't squirming or screaming.

I sucked his blood, enjoying the pleasure and life it was giving me. It is the best thing I have ever tasted. I lifted my head from his neck, still looking at the wall. I could feel my fangs hanging there and his blood drip off them. I could also feel the veins from my eyes appear as I took a deep breath. I continued feeding off of him until he went limp, and I dropped him on the floor. I felt like I could do anything. I was feeling evil at the moment, and formed a devious plan. I went into the other room, where the woman was. She looked at me with a comforting warm smile. There was no reason for that. My eyes met hers. As I looked into hers I compelled her. "You will go in the other room, pick up his body. Place it on the bed and then lay beside him. When you lay next to him, you will extend your arm out over the bed and let me bite it." She repeated what I said to her in a monotone voice and turned to the other room to do what I am making her do.

I rested my side on the doorway as I watched her try and pick him up. After a few minutes she did, and placed him on the bed as I told her too. I felt a small evil smirk appear on my face while I watched her. The fact that my compulsion worked after only feeding on one body was pleasing. The woman had already walked to the other side of the bed and had lain down. I approached her as she extended her arm out. I looked at her face and felt a little bad for making her move his body, so I compelled her to forget the pain she was apparently in and have her feel happy that she would soon see him. Her tears of sadness and pain slowly become tears of joy and happiness. I went to her arm and grabbed it with both of my hands. I could feel the fangs come out and the veins appear. When they did I closed the gap between my mouth and her arm. I hesitated for a moment before piercing her skin with my fangs and drinking her blood.

After draining her, I went over to the phone and found his number. I texted 'It's finished'. I brought the phone with me as I went to the bathroom. I placed the phone on the counter and looked at my face in the mirror. I could see the blood still around my mouth. I could also tell that it dripped down into my shirt, staining it. Thinking about changing clothes I went into one of the other bedrooms that was in the house and looked for something to change into. They had jeans, older people shirts, some basic shirts that I would wear, that was almost what they has in that closet. I just grabbed one of the T-shirts, which is really the only thing I needed, and I grabbed a jacket. After putting them on, I went back into the bathroom, and checked the phone. There was a text from the person I sent one to. It said "good job. Meet me outside on their porch as soon as the sun goes down." I looked at the text and then looked at the time. It was only 6pm. The sun won't go down for another 2 hours. I guess I could explore the house until then. There was still blood on my mouth so I wiped it off and went exploring in the house with the cell phone in my pocket.

The house was interesting. There is three bedrooms and two bathrooms. There is also the living room, dinning room, and kitchen. Not long after I started to explore the house, I made some food in the kitchen and sat down on the couch, turned on the tv and ate the food while watching it. It felt like ages before I got off the couch. The time was now 7:30pm. He would soon be here so I went upstairs, grabbed the other pieces of jewelry, and the money and put them in my pocket. I looked around for a purse that fit my style, and I found one. It wasn't close to what I like, but it would hold me over until I could get one. I took one last look in the room where the bodies are now are. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadness come to me… but I pushed it back. I remembered what he said to me _"Vampires so not feel and do not care. Feeling make us weak, and we are not weak."_ I still wanted to feel, but ignoring the feelings it easier and better to me.

I walked down the hallway until I herd a noise. It was coming from downstairs and sounded like someone walking into the house. I walked as cautiously and as quietly as I could down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I could tell that someone was here. I quietly set the purse down on the stairs because it would only be distracting if I needed to fight. I used my heightened senses to see if anyone was still in the house. I stood at the edge of the couch with my eyes closed focusing on sounds in the house. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. I couldn't react fast enough because the next thing I knew I was on the floor. I quickly got up but I couldn't see the person anywhere. I could still hear them, breathing, slowly walking. I sped to where I thought the person would be, but I didn't let my guard down. Next thing I know I had them on the floor underneath me. I was surprised at who it was when I was able to look at his face.  
>"You're a fast learner," he said as we both got up from the ground.<br>"I learned from the best," I said. This is true, he is one of the best vampire fighters ever.  
>"But you still have much to learn. You've only just became a vampire," he said as he walked towards the refrigerator. He was probably looking for some type of alcoholic drink.<p>

"Why did you turn me?" I blurted out of my mouth. I wasn't going to ask him why he turned me, although I did want to know. I waited for an answer as he rummaged through the refrigerator. He finally got what he was looking for as he turned to me and told me why.  
>"There are multiple reasons why I turned you. I needed someone to help me with my quest. You wanted to become a vampire so it's a win-win." He told me as he sipped the wine straight from the bottle. I still wasn't sure what his quest was, but if I'm going to help him I might as knows what it is.<br>"What is your quest?" I asked with a bit of hesitation before actually asking it.  
>"All in due time" he said with a small smirk appearing on his face. After he finished the wine he said "now I must call someone. Don't do anything stupid while I'm on the phone" he said as he went out the back door and called someone on his cell phone and I went to sit down in the living room. I was curious about what he talking about so I focused my hearing to where he was.<p>

"She completed the transition" he said.  
>"From what you said she should be very helpful in our quest" the other voice said. It sounded female.<br>"I know she will be" he said, which for some reason made me smile a little.  
>"I require your assistance."<br>"I'll be there soon"  
>"Thank you Greta" he said and he ended the call. I had to quick pretend I wasn't listening at all. I quickly looked at my nails pretending to inspect them.<br>"It's all set. A friend of mine will be here soon and then we can leave" he told me as he came back into the house. He must have been talking about that Greta person he was talking to on the phone. "Go upstairs and brush your hair…. it looks a mess." He told me. It is true that my hair does look like a mess. I went back upstairs to brush my hair. It took a little bit because there are tangles in it, and I didn't want to rip my hair out. Done with my hair I go back downstairs.

He started telling me something before I even got down there  
>"Once we leave here, I will give you your first lesson on being a vampire" Once I got downstairs I replied to him<br>"What is it?"  
>"All in due time" he said moving his head towards the door, "We have company" he said. He sped to the door and opened it.<br>"I see she's okay" the woman said looking at me.  
>"Thanks for coming Greta" He said to her. So this is Greta.<br>"Anything for you, Klaus" She said to him with a smile as she entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked the first chapter of the story. I originally wrote this story with no idea for the name for it or for the name of the OC that's in here. I am going to be writing this story and my other one (New Girl in Mystic Falls) at the same time, for the next month or so. I will try and update once a week for both this one and my other one.<strong>

**I hope those of you that read this will review it, even if it's just a little bit, because then I know people have actually read the whole thing and like it enough to review. I know some readers don't do that, but I would like to see reviews. Even if you don't, at least maybe add it to your alerts or favorite stories, and share with others. Please read my other stories :)**

** I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you want to read more of it. :)  
><strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R 'till the next update :)<strong>


	2. Torture & Revenge

**Here is Chapter 2. I am so glad all of you like this story, it's doing better than my other story... lol. I feel kinda sorry for that story... lol  
>I love the reviews this story has gotten, and well as how many people added this to their story alerts and favorite stories :) Thanks for doing that!<strong>

**This chapter has 3 different POV's and 2 new characters, which only one makes it out alive... so to speak. I hope Klaus lives up to his TV persona through out this chapter and the rest of this story. Every time I watch TVD season 3, I get ideas on what to do with Klaus. *insert evil face here* **

**Like I said in the last chapter I have plans for this story. That doesn't meant that I won't take your ideas into account, so if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to let me know in the reviews :) **

**You'll get to see some evil Klaus in the chapter, along with Jessica... but she does something that Klaus doesn't really expect but doesn't think much about it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been 2 weeks since I was turned into a vampire and since Klaus has taken me under his wing. He has been teaching me all the basics, everything from compelling people to cleaning up after a meal. He had taken a special interest in me, and I don't know why, Maybe he actually cared about me… but I shook that out of my head because he doesn't feel. He said that he's going to have me teach me something. I don't know what he means by that, but it must be something important if he wanted to wait until he has taught me the basics.<p>

"We're going hunting" Klaus said "So get ready". I changed into some basic clothes of mine for hunting. I put on my leather jacket and grabbed my sunglasses before we left. Klaus decided to drive, and I didn't know where we are going. He ended up driving to a park. It was just a basic park with trees, benches, and grass. There were no things for kids to play on, except for maybe swings. I stood at the edge the car looking into the park. I think I saw someone that I knew, maybe two. I tried to focus my hearing on them if it wasn't for Klaus starting to speak.

"Remember them?" he asked with some curiosity when he looked at me. I didn't look at him, I just kept following them with my eyes.  
>I scoffed "Yeah"<br>"I take it they weren't that nice" Their names are Elizabeth and Megan. At one point in time they were my best friends. Then they made my life a living hell, and we stopped being friends.  
>"Nope" popping the 'p'<br>"Why don't you go after them?" he asked me. I broke my gaze from Elizabeth and Megan. There was a hint of evilness and insisting behind it.  
>"Like eat them?"<br>"Why not? You're a vampire now, and it's not like they would or even can fight back." I looked back at them, but I knew what he meant. When I was human they would beat me, well emotionally, and now I'm a vampire. I could sense some pleasure, and sureness surface. Klaus must have sensed it. He pushed some of my hair behind my ear, and whispered into it "You could have your revenge". Without even looking I could tell that an evil smirk appeared on his face. I tried to fight a pleasure smirk from appearing on my face.  
>"How?" I asked him.<p>

He went over to Elizabeth and Megan. I think he was compelling them, but I don't know, because he doesn't use it that often. Then I got a text on my phone.  
><em>'I'm going back to the house. You can drive back and meet me there'<em> _–Klaus_

I looked up to where he was. He was already walking away, and with Elizabeth and Megan. What was he thinking? I was going to go home, but before I do, I went into the woods. I knew that Klaus didn't like it when a vampire fed off of animals, because they don't taste as good, but they are good in a pinch. I was hungry so I drank from a couple of rabbits and squirrels before making my way back. To me human blood is better than animal blood. There is just a taste with animal blood that is just weird. This is my second secret feeding on animals in my vampire existence. Before I even got close to the car, I made sure I didn't smell like squirrel. Driving back, I wondered was Klaus was thinking, even as a human I had times where I didn't know what he was going to do. That's the thing with Klaus, he's unpredictable.

When I got back he was sitting one the chair sipping some wine mixed with blood.  
>"What took you so long" he asked curiously. I was about to answer when I heard a faint noise coming from the basement. "Sounds like they're awake already" so he heard it too "That was quick." He quick finished his drinks and sped towards me.<br>"Who's down there" once again I talked without thinking about it. Klaus looked at me.  
>"You'll find out" and that smirk of his appeared.<p>

As we walked to the basement I wondered what he had in store. I could hear the people in the basement. By the sounds alone I could tell they are restrained, for why I don't know….yet. We walked down the stairs of the basement, I was right behind Klaus.

_**General POV**_

Klaus stepped into few of the girls who are tied to chairs while Jessica stayed off to the side, out of view of them. She couldn't even see them, so she had no clue about who she was going to encounter. A faint look of sick pleasure appeared of Klaus's face. You could see a flicker of evilness and pleasure in his eyes. He watched the two girls as they looked at him with fear and confusion on their faces.  
>"Why are we here?" one of the girls asked.<br>"Because," Klaus started "You've been naughty girls". You could faintly see a face of displeasure appear on his face. He signaled for Jessica to come into sight.

_**Jessica's POV**_

It seemed that I walked slowly over to Klaus. For some reason I didn't want to look at who he had in the room.  
>"Jessica?" one of the girls asked. The voice sounded familiar. I looked at her. I hid how surprised I was to see that Megan was tied to a chair. My eyes flickered to who was sitting next to her. It was Elizabeth. She was just starting to wake up. I only told Klaus about what they did to me when I was human earlier today, so what is he up to? When Elizabeth opened her eyes completely, she looked at Megan. She then looked at me and a look of shock quickly appeared on her face.<p>

"I'm sure you all know each other" Klaus finally said.  
>"Why are they here?" I asked him as I looked at him.<br>"For you, of course" I could tell that a look of confusion appeared on my face. "You told me that they had once made your life a living hell. Well," I continued looked at him "don't you want revenge?" I could feel my eyes go slightly wide again and he did that evil smirk of his again. I liked it when he smirked like that… but that's another story. I was unsure if I wanted to torture them or just let them be. I looked over to them and Klaus had gone behind me. He put his face next to mine, and his mouth near my ear. "Just imagine" he started in a whisper "you can get back at them for all they did to you. For all the times they hurt you. You can do whatever you want to them now." The idea floated in my head now… thanks to Klaus. I can't say that I didn't like the idea, but I wasn't totally for it. He must have felt that shift in me "You know you want to" He whispered in my ear again. After thinking it over, I could kind of feel an evil smirk appear on my face. He laid a gentle kiss on my cheek "I'll see you after you're done" and he rushed up the stairs and closed the door.

_**General POV**_

Klaus had left the three girls along in the basement. He wanted her to know that she can do whatever to whoever she wanted, as long as they are human.

Megan looked at Jessica with fear written all over her face. Elizabeth, however, didn't show her fear and showed a calmed expression on her face. They didn't know what Jessica was going to do to them. Jessica looked at them with an angry/hungry face, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The animal blood she had earlier that day only does so much. Jessica walked over to Elizabeth.  
>"Remember me?" she said with an evil smirk.<br>"Yeah, you were a friend of mine" Elizabeth said with a straight face, barely showing any fear.  
>"Yeah, I was a friend of yours" Jessica said and she looked over Megan, who was trying to break out "It's no use. When Klaus restrains you, you don't get out… alive" A look of shock and fear appeared on Elizabeth and Megan's faces "Unless he wants you to, or in this case… me" Jessica finished as she threw her leather coat over to the other side of the room. Her fangs and veins appeared and she bit into Elizabeth's neck.<p>

_**Klaus's POV**_

I could hear the screams coming from the basement. It gives me pleasure to hear the screams of humans as they are being fed from. Jessica is special. I didn't know that she really had it in her to harm them, but then again I wouldn't take her under my wing if I didn't think that she was capable of this. I smiled evilly at the thought of all we could do together.

_**General POV**_

Jessica has been with Elizabeth and Megan for a while. She has basically tortured both of them to the point of begging her to stop. She showed little remorse and care to the two that once made her life a living hell. She was just returning the favor.  
>"Please, stop" begged Megan.<br>"You mean stop like you stopped making my life horrible?" Jessica asked her in a malevolent tone. They never once stopped making her life horrible. Megan was just crying as Jessica took the knife that she has been using and stabbed Megan in the leg. She let out an ear-splitting scream from the pain. Luckily they could avoid that if people asked about hearing screams.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said which made Jessica leave the knife in Megan's leg and bring her attention to Elizabeth. When Jessica looked at Elizabeth she didn't know what to say, but she did manage to say something "I am truly sorry. I didn't know why I was doing what I did. I'm sorry for the lying and turning everyone against you." Jessica stared at Elizabeth not knowing what to say. Tears of pain and sorrow were falling from Elizabeth's eyes down her face. A sense of sympathy overcame her, but she is still mad and she has learned not to trust them. She got closer to Elizabeth and brought their eyes across from each other.  
>"Are you lying to me? Are you truly sorry?" she asked compelling Elizabeth.<br>"I am not lying. I am truly sorry" Elizabeth said in a monotone voice. All Megan could do is whimper and try to ignore the pain with the knife still in her leg. That was more painful than the knife not being there.

Jessica stepped back for a moment and ending the compulsion. She looked at both Elizabeth and Megan.

_**Jessica's POV**_

Megan is basically covered on blood, all except for her face. I switched my gaze to Elizabeth. She is also covered in blood, but not as much. She has blood on her neck from when I drank from her. She has just told me that she is sorry for making my life horrible in the past, and I know she is telling the truth. What should I do now? I don't know if I want to keep torturing her, or kill her, or what to do. On the other hand there is still Megan. I'm surprised that she's lasted this long without passing out from blood loss. I went near her and remove the knife from her leg and threw it to the side. I gently lift her head with my fingers and look at her face. She was looking towards the floor but I could see sadness in her eyes but I could also see the fear on her face.

"What about you" I whispered out loud to myself. She brought her gaze from the floor to me. She didn't say a word even thought I she would. I looked at her with curiosity. I've been torturing her, maybe not the way they did me, but what they did to me is worse. That kind of torture leaves scars that never go way, but the scars she has might eventually go away, if I let her live. I went back over to Elizabeth. There was almost no fear left on her expression, mainly just pain and a tint of sadness. We looked at each other and I knew what I wanted to do. "Do you want to live?" I ask her. All she did was nod her head a little, weak from the blood loss. She must be starting to feel faint. I bit into my wrist, let the blood flow out a little and gently shoved it to Elizabeth's mouth. She resisted a little, but started to drink it and it started to heal her right away. I took my wrist away after a little bit and looked at her face "You'll thank me for this later" and I snapped her neck.

Megan let out a surprised gasp. I know that she will come back, but as a vampire. I released her from the chair and she fell limp to the floor. Then I turned to Megan..  
>"Why did you kill her?" She asked me "WHY!" she ended up screaming. She had more energy left that I gave her credit for.<p>

"She got what she deserved" I told her in a cold voice trying to hide the sick pleasure in my voice. If I had decided to let Elizabeth go, there is no clue what could happen. Another vampire could find out about this and compel her, or she could get turned to a vampire alone, and come after for revenge without knowing the full truth. I figured its better this way for her. Klaus and I can both teach her about being a vampire. The fear had returned to Megan's face. This is one time I didn't take pleasure in it. I brought my lips to her arm, where there is blood, and started liking it. Times like this, blood can make everything better. I felt my fangs emerge from my gums and I felt the veins come out around my eyes. We were face to face. My gaze went from her face to her neck. The scent of her blood beginning to be too much, I lunched at her throat.

_**Klaus's POV**_

I could smell the strong scent of blood waft through the house.

_**General POV**_

Klaus went into the basement to see what Jessica has done. He first saw the body of Elizabeth on the floor with blood around her mouth. Elizabeth is dead, for now. His gaze went to Jessica who had just finished killing Megan by feeding off of her.  
>"Have any fun?" Klaus asked her. She turned to him with vampire features still showing, but they went away after a little bit.<p>

"Yeah, tons" She said sarcastically but not enough for Klaus to hear. She did enjoy it a little. It was just near the end when she was starting to regret it. At least she'll still have Elizabeth to talk to, which is if Elizabeth doesn't go after Jessica for killing her. Klaus went to Jessica and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "When will she wake up" she nudged her head towards Elizabeth's body.

"Soon" he answered her. Against all her current instincts she kissed Klaus. This isn't the best time for a kiss, but that didn't matter. Jessica was kissing him with some passion, while Klaus didn't show any at all.

They heard a loud gasp and looked over to see that Elizabeth was now in transition. Klaus looked at her with some curiosity. In all his existence, he hasn't had a vampire enter transition that fast. Elizabeth looked over at Megan's dead body and felt the urge to drink from it. She didn't know why she wanted to drink from it, but the blood from Megan's body made her feel hungry. No matter how much she tried to fight the urge, she couldn't. She approached Megan's body and started to drink from it. Elizabeth is should be lucky that Jessica didn't drink all of Megan's blood.  
>"Looks like we have a new friend" Klaus said as he and Jessica watched Elizabeth feed on what's left of Megan's blood.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this chapter last night but I did some editing today, and I am happy with it now :) lol <strong>**I wanted to put more of Klaus's POV in this, but I didn't know what I wanted to put, wasn't very Klaus like. I have written the direction of where I want the story to go, but (like I mentioned before) I will take your ideas for the story into account while I'm writing this.  
><strong>

** I am updating this once a week, so I can work on my other story and work it out with school. Also if you want to see what Jessica's basic haunting outfit for this chapter was, go to my profile on here, I have a link to the picture. Please review this story! :) Thanks for reading this.**

**R&R 'till the next update (If Klaus doesn't kill me, lol)  
><strong>


	3. The Dangers of a Full Moon

**This is the most I have ever typed for anything, well, except for school papers.  
><strong>

**The title gives a little hint into what happens in the chapter. It's basically the evening/night of the last chapter.  
><strong>**I really like the story is being received by all of you. You seem to like it. I also like all the ideas I see in the reviews, which one I might actually get around to do eventually. I might be making Klaus a little OOC, but I think it's almost barely noticeable (I hope), but either way, it works for the story. :) **

**Hopefully**** you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed, still recovering from the events that just took place. She didn't know what was happening to her. All she knew is that Megan was killed by Jessica. She would try to get out of the room, but the sun was shining on all sides of the bed. She tried to leave before, but the sun burned her, so she stayed on the bed. All she did was look at the thick dark red canopy that was surrounding the bed, blocking the sun from touching her.

In the basement Jessica and Klaus cleaned the mess. Klaus really just stood against the wall after disposing of Megan's body. Jessica did most of the other cleaning. It was tedious, but it needed to be done.

After the cleaning was done, Jessica and Klaus went back upstairs. Jessica went to the refrigerator, grabbed a blood bag, put it in a cup, and warmed it up in the microwave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I leaned against the counter waiting for the blood to warm up. Klaus came up to me.  
>"Why didn't you kill her?" He asked. Then the microwave beeped, so I went to take out the blood.<br>"I figured that you might need more help than me to help you break the curse" I said to him while taking out the blood. I didn't tell him the complete truth, because I don't know what he would say. I turned around and he was basically up against me. The only thing between us was the cup of blood. He looked into my eyes, but he didn't say anything. I heard some crying from the upstairs.  
>"I'm gonna go bring this to her" squeezing from between Klaus and the counter.<br>"Why are you bringing her blood?"  
>"Because, I turned her, so she's my responsibility" I said to him. When I finished I continued upstairs. 'At least until she knows about her situation.' I thought to myself. If she knows about her situation, she could take care of herself.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Jessica brought up the cup of warmed up blood to Elizabeth. She was still on the bed, protected from the sun by the canopy. She didn't have anything with the lapis lazuli stone in it, so she couldn't go in the sun. Jessica carefully sat on the bed, trying not to let the sun touch Elizabeth.  
>"Here" Jessica said as she handed Elizabeth the cup of blood.<br>"What, first you torture me and then you feed me? Elizabeth said to Jessica as she grabbed the cup from her. You could tell that Jessica wasn't Elizabeth's favorite person at the moment.  
>"I kinda have to give you something to drink, considering what I did to you"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

"What did you do to me?" I asked her "All I remember is that you tortured me, everything went black, and then I am over Megan's body. Now I'm on this bed." I could feel a small look of disgust appear on my face.  
>"I turned you" she said with a straight face.<br>"Like into a vampire?" I asked her. I remembered that I did something to Megan, but I don't really remember… some of it's still fuzzy. She nodded her head. "Vampires are real?"  
>"Very real." So that explains why I couldn't go in the way of sunlight "Your still new yet, so you can't go into the sun without burning."<br>"So, how do you walking in the sun?"  
>"I'll tell you later. First you have to drink" I looked down at the cup only to notice that I didn't drink anything from it yet. I took a sip from it. It tastes good.<br>"What is it?" I asked. I didn't know what exactly it was, but I had a guess.  
>"Blood, the human kind." Human blood… I should have guessed that. Since vampires are real I would figure that they would drink blood to survive. Jessica got up and pulled the canopy back. The sun must have set because there was no sun shining in the room. "You should stay here and don't go outside tonight, it's dangerous out there at night."<br>"What kind of dangers are there at night when you're a vampire?"  
>"Werewolves" My eyes went wide. First I'm told vampires are real, now I'm being told that Werewolves are real too?<p>

Jessica left the room, leaving me along in it. I set the cup of blood on the nightstand next to the bed and stood, looking out the window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Jessica walked down the stairs only to find Klaus leaning on the wall waiting for her.  
>"How do you expect her to walk in the daylight?" Klaus asked Jessica.<br>"I was just gonna give her the ring I have" She said before turning to Klaus "Unless you have another brilliant idea" Klaus shrugged and walked over to her.  
>"Oh I'm filled with brilliant ideas" he started as he looked at her "I just don't share them all." They looked at each other before hearing a creek coming from the upstairs. Klaus flashed up there leaving Jessica downstairs, who decide to listen in from the kitchen. Klaus found Elizabeth, in the hall, trying to sneak out.<p>

"Didn't you hear her before?" Klaus asked her which made her turn around and jump. You could clearly tell she didn't know much about vampires because of the way she reacted to him.  
>"I was just… going to the bathroom" She tried lying to him.<br>"It's the other way sweetheart" Elizabeth tried to say something back, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Usually she can continue lying, but now no words came to her mind. Klaus took a step towards her and she took one back. She didn't know why she did that, but it probably has to do with the fact that he was the one to restrain her to the chair and knock her out. "You think you can lie to me?" Elizabeth didn't know what to say, or even what to do. All she could do though is take a step back every time he took a step towards her.

Before she knew it, she bumped up against a wall. She looked behind her and saw a window and Klaus wounded if she was stupid enough to actually try and leave. Elizabeth looked back at Klaus only to find him a few inches from her. For some reason she was scared, even though she was a vampire, but she didn't know what being a vampire came with. She moved her hand slightly back towards the window.  
>"Don't even try, the wolves will rip you apart before you even get a chance to get out of town" Klaus warned her before he flashed back down stairs. Elizabeth couldn't believe how fast he was, it was almost like teleportation. Elizabeth weighed her options. She could either stay with the person who kidnapped her and knocked her out, along with the person who practically killed her or she could face the werewolves.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I didn't see the need to go up there with Klaus. I heard their whole conversation from down here just as well as I would have from up there with them. Klaus came back down and grabbed his jacket.  
>"Going for a bite to eat" he started when he looked at me "Make sure your friend doesn't try and do anything stupid." He walked out the door and left me with Elizabeth. I went upstairs to check on her. She was in the bed drinking from the cup of blood I had given to her earlier. I stood against the doorway looking into the room.<p>

"Like it?" I asked her after she took a sip from the cup. She nodded.  
>"What's with him?" She asked me<br>"Who, Klaus?" She nodded and I started to walk towards the bed. "He's always like that. It's just who he is." I said to her as I sat on the bed. "Your taking this whole thing well"  
>"Yeah, well I figured why not make the best of the situation, you know?"<br>"Yeah." I looked at her cup "You want some more?"  
>"Sure" she handed me her cup and I went downstairs to fill it back up with blood.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I waited until she was downstairs to do anything. I looked around to find something hard. I saw a wooden coat rack by the door. I quickly and quietly got up, grabbed the coat rack, and went to the window. I'm not going to stay here, I keep telling myself, not with them. I looked at the window and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I took the cup of blood out of the microwave when I heard a loud noise, like something shattered. I set the cup down and rushed up stairs.  
>"Crap" I swore out loud. She used the coat rack to break the window.<p>

The wind gently blew inside from the window she broke. I looked outside it, the moon was up. I have to make sure that she doesn't get attacked by a wolf. Going out there unprotected isn't the best thing, especially when you're a vampire on a werewolf night. 'Where is the wolfsbane?' I thought to myself. Klaus kept those kinds of things around in case he wanted to torture a wolf, he also kept vervain, but that's in a different place. I tried to find the wolfsbane quickly, because there was a possibility that something could go wrong out there. I grabbed some, put it in my pocket, and jumped out the window she broke. I tried to hear if she was near, but all I could hear wolves walking around. 'I have to be careful' I used my vampire speed to search the woods for Elizabeth, so far I haven't found her, but I have encountered some wolves. I either killed them or made them unconscious enough to stay out until the moon would have come down. The wolves should know better before messing with me, I'd rip their heads of first thing I could if I wasn't trying to stay bite free.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Elizabeth was hiding right now, she was scared. The werewolves attacked her and she didn't know why. She managed to fight them off, but just barely. The wolves circled where she was, trying to wait her out. There was no opening for her to try and sneak out and get to safety, at least back at the house with Klaus and Jessica nobody tried to attack her.

Jessica was still searching the woods for Elizabeth. She didn't know where she was, but she tried to follow the wolves, but anytime she got near one, they went after her. She started to run low on the wolfesbane, but she originally didn't take that much. Klaus hopefully wouldn't notice when that little is gone. She could sense any wolves, so she tried to take a second and listen for Elizabeth. She went up a tree, so she could also see if anything came for her. For a minute she didn't hear anything, but then she heard something. Not knowing completely if it is Elizabeth, got off the tree and rushed towards the direction she heard it coming from.

When Jessica got to the origin of the noise she saw Elizabeth. Elizabeth was doing her best to try and fight of the wolves that are attacking her. She was doing pretty good for just being turned. Jessica wanted to see how well Elizabeth could fight before she got involved, but by then, one of the two could get a wolf bite and die. Jessica looked at the wolves with hatred, and it's not the type of hatred that you are taught to do.

A wolf went after Jessica but she dogged it and kicked it, which sent it flying. Another one came after her pinning her to the ground. She took some wolfesbane out of her pocket and shoved it in the werewolf's face. It backed off of Jessica in pain. She got up and gave the wolf a quick kick and sent this one flying. It slammed into a tree and fell, unconscious. She turned to Elizabeth, who was struggling with the wolves that are fighting her. Jessica ran over to her and kicked the wolf that was on top of Elizabeth off. Jessica grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her up off the ground.

"Now you know why I told you not to go out" Jessica told Elizabeth. Two wolves got up and made their way over to Elizabeth and Jessica. There was also some growling coming from behind them. Jessica looked behind her and saw the wolves. She took the remaining wolfsbane out of her pocket and gave some of it to Elizabeth. "Use this only if you have no other choice" she got ready to fight "And whatever you do, don't let them bite you" Jessica finished saying to Elizabeth as the wolves in front and behind lunged to attack them. Jessica took care of the ones in the front, and Elizabeth went after the ones in the back.

Jessica dogged the first one that lunged at her, but got pinned on the ground by the one behind it. She couldn't kick it so she shoved some of the remaining wolfsbane she has and shoved it in its face. It backed off and she kicked it away from herself. The other one came after her and it attacked her but she ended up tackling it to the ground. She was right on top of it and she plunged her hand into it and ripped out its heart. Elizabeth was still trying to fight the other ones. She was pinned down on the ground, but after a little bit she managed to get the wolf off of her. She kicked it and it flew and it a tree, which made her surprised. She didn't know the type of strength she possessed. The other one came at her but she was able to dodge it. The one that hit the tree got back up and lunged after Elizabeth, pinning her to the ground once more. Jessica rushed over and broke the werewolf's neck.

"Thanks" Elizabeth said to Jessica as she got up from the ground. They heard a noise, and they looked over to it. It was the other wolf that didn't want to back down from this fight. A look of surprise came over their faces.  
>"Don't thank me yet" Jessica said. She looked at the wolfsbane she at left and there wasn't much left. "How much you have left?" Elizabeth took what wolfsbane out that she had left, turns out she had none left. Jessica looked at Elizabeth's hand "Oh, great" she looked back over to the wolf that was growling at them, waiting for them to make their move. "Let's finish this quick."<p>

Jessica lunged at the wolf, and the wolf did the same to her. They were pushing at each other as hard as they could. The wolf kept trying to bite at her and it lasted for a while.  
>"Do something" She said to Elizabeth who was just watching them. She didn't have any wolfbane, but she needed to do something. She ended up kicking the wolf where it hurt, considering it was on two legs, hitting that marks wasn't hard. It barely winced, but it did let its grip off of Jessica. Jessica then took the rest of the wolfsbane that she had, shoved it in the wolf's face, and knocked the wolf out of consciousness. "We should get out of here before it comes to" Jessica looked up to the night sky "We better get back" She looked over to Jessica "Klaus might be back soon. It's best we get back before he finds out that we are gone. You are coming right?"<br>"After tonight, I think it's better for me to stay with you, in case I would encounter something like this again" Elizabeth said to Jessica and tried to crack a smile at the end.

They got back to the house quick. Jessica told Elizabeth how to use the vampire speed to get to places quicker. When they got back, they realized that they had to hide the fact that the window was broken, and possibly tell about why there is wolfsbane is missing. They focused on the window first because that's the biggest problem. They ended up moving the dresser in front of the window, making sure the curtains were down and behind the dresser. They put the coat rack back where it was, and made the room look like it did before, all except for the dresser. They went downstairs and Jessica noticed that she left the cup of blood out.  
>"You should drink it" she told Elizabeth "You need it more than me." Jessica gave her the cup and Elizabeth finished it quick. Elizabeth looked at Jessica and noticed that she was a mess and figured that she must have been as well.<p>

"We are a mess" Elizabeth said looking at Jessica. Jessica looked down at herself and looked at Elizabeth.  
>"Yeah, well that happened when you fight werewolves" Jessica said to Elizabeth. "We should get cleaned up before he gets back." Elizabeth had put the cup in the sink and they went upstairs to Jessica's bedroom. Elizabeth sat on Jessica's bed while she rummaged through her clothes finding something for them to where.<br>"We're both the same size, right" She asked Elizabeth.  
>"I think so" she wasn't really sure because it's been a while since they've seen each other last.<br>"Here" Jessica said as she tossed some clothes over to Elizabeth "we need to take you shopping tomorrow, so you can have your own clothes."  
>"Yeah, your clothes aren't exactly my style" Elizabeth said trying to joke. Jessica went to her jewelry box and grabbed a ring. She tossed it to Elizabeth, who caught it. "What's this?"<br>"That will let you walk in the sunlight without getting burned" Jessica started to explain "Just never take it off" Elizabeth put the ring on her right hand.  
>"Will I sparkle in the sun with this?" Elizabeth tried to joke. They need at least a little laughter after what they have both been through within the last twenty-four hours.<br>Jessica chuckled a little "No," She smiled a little bit. It was the first time in a while that there was genuine happiness, that's not from killing people or feeding on their blood. "That's only twilight and they aren't even real vampires. They are more like vampire fairies" Jessica really had nothing against them, but she knows that real vampires don't sparkle. Elizabeth had chuckled a little, leaving a small smile behind. "There are only two showers in the house" Jessica started to tell Elizabeth, "You can use mine, which is right over there" she pointed to where it is "and I don't think Klaus will mind me using his this time." She said. Before she went into his bathroom, she grabbed some stuff from her bedroom because she didn't want to use Klaus's stuff.

They were taking their showers when Klaus came back. When he walked in the front door he could hear running water from the upstairs. He put his jacket over a chair and walked upstairs. He first checked Jessica's room, where he could hear something from. There was two piles of clothes on the bed. After he could tell that it wasn't Jessica, he went into his room and sat on his bed waiting for Jessica to come out. She had to because she had left her clothes in her bedroom, and weirdly enough the thought of seeing Jessica naked swarmed in his head. Not long after he started waiting the water went off. Then came Jessica out his shower with a bathrobe wrapped around herself.

"Who said you could use my shower?" Klaus asked her, which caught her by surprise.  
>"Well, Elizabeth was using mine and I didn't think you would mind me using yours if I used my own stuff" Jessica said to Klaus. He got up and walked over to her.<br>"Was that before or after you had a run in with the wolves?" Jessica was surprised. She didn't know that he found out about it. The truth was that he could tell that there was a faint smell of wolf in the house. Jessica was speechless. She expected him to be mad, or to punish her, but he just stood there looking into her eyes. "At least you're okay" He said to her, which made her smile a little. It almost sounded like he cared for her. He started to turn around.  
>"Klaus?" Jessica asked trying to get his attention. He turned around to face her only to have her come up to him. "Thanks" He didn't know what she was saying thanks for but all he did was shake his head, to see if she would say something. She didn't say anything, but instead she kissed him. She knows that Klaus doesn't like emotions, but no matter how many times she tries to deny it, she has them. She does want to be like Klaus, but not as much as she would like to be with him. Klaus actually kissed back wrapping his hands around her hips and she has put her hand around his neck. It seemed like they were both enjoying the kiss until Klaus slowly pulled back. He thought he actually felt something, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Jessica looked into his eyes, with her hands now at her side. She felt silly, no matter how much she wanted to do that. "I should, ah, go" She said as she walked out of his room back to hers.<p>

That night they both dreamt of each other. Jessica's dream was a little more happier that Klaus's.

_In hers they were hunting together, going on dates, and sleeping with each other. They were basically having the time of their undead lives, until they were attacked. She didn't really get a look at the person that attacked them, but the person seemed to know what they were doing. They mainly went after Klaus, but had to fight off Jessica when she tried to protect him. Jessica ended up getting pinned to the ground by the attacker and Klaus was in shock._

_"Don't kill her" he yelled and the attacker looked over to him, still pinning Jessica to the ground."Kill me instead." Jessica shook her head, she didn't want Klaus to die._  
><em>"You asked for it" The attacker said as we rushed over to Klaus and pulled out his heart, leaving Jessica terrified, sad, and most importantly alone.<em>  
>~<p>

_In Klaus's it was almost the same thing. He and Jessica were happy together until someone tried to kill Klaus. Both him and Jessica tried to fight the guy off, but somehow he was more powerful than the both of them. The attacker was about to kill Klaus when Jessica lunged to stop it, which ended up killing her. She was in Klaus's arms._  
><em>"I love you" She said to him with tears coming out of her eyes.<em>  
><em>"I love you too" with what she could she smiled, but she died in his arms.<em>  
>~<p>

Both of these dreams got to them, more Jessica than Klaus. It made her jump from her bed, waking her up. 'Would that really happen?' She thought to herself. She got up and looked out at the sunrise, which showed her that she wasn't sleeping for long. The sunlight shined into her room, bringing more positive thoughts to her head. 'I'm not going to let that happen' She thought. She wasn't going to. If she really wanted him, she would either not love, or just love him and protect him all she could. 'Which one should I do' She thought as she continued to look at the sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>When I was writing this I was like 'okay, I'm almost finished' and then I would end up typing for another 15 minutes. Then the whole thing would happen all over again... lol<strong>

**I tried to make the werewolf/vampire fight seem good, but that was my first actual fight scene that I've typed, so I hope it's good. There is a little Klaus/Jessica in this, that I know people want ;) They should soon be arriving in Mystic Falls. I want to say withing the next 2-3 chapters or so, maybe in the next one, but that depends ;) I might be getting a little ahead of myself, because when I was watching Thursday's episode, I sort of had an idea for a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one yet... but the way I'm thinking of ending this (eventually) will leave the possibility for a sequel. **

**If you are reading this, please read, or at least check out my other stories, more particularly New Girl in Mystic Falls. If you don't, I understand... because this story is better. It has gotten more reviews and everything that story, but I would appreciate if you could check that story out if you want to.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

**R&R 'till the next update :) **


	4. Eat & Shop

**I had a tough time trying to think about what to put in this chapter without jumping ahead or making it seem boring.  
>There is a poll on my profile for this story, so if you want a say in some of the events that come up next, go to it and vote! :)<br>(Who else loved and hated thursday's episode?)  
><strong>

**Do you think that we could get a total of 12 reviews on this story before the next chapter? That's only 4 more that what there is now. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

"Come on" Jessica nudged Elizabeth "Let's go shopping" She put her hand towards Elizabeth. She just stayed laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
>"I don't wanna" Elizabeth wined before she moved into a sitting position, she didn't want to lay down anymore.<br>"Come on" Jessica sat on the bed "You need to get out of here" She looked at Elizabeth when she said it, looking at Elizabeth.  
>"I wanna stay here." She didn't really want to leave the room, she wanted to be lazy<br>"Okay, fine." Jessica said trying to sound defeated. She got up and started to walk towards the door. "I'm just going to tell Klaus that you don't wanna leave" She turned to face Elizabeth "I'm not sure he'd want to hear that" Elizabeth looked at Jessica, "but if you don't want to go, I can just tell him" Jessica kept a calm expression although she was feeling somewhat evil inside. She was kind of threatening Elizabeth with Klaus if she didn't go shopping. She also felt a little bad because at one point they were friends. Elizabeth looked at Jessica and there was a little fear that flickered in her eyes. Jessica waited a little to see if Elizabeth would say anything, but she didn't. Elizabeth was too busy thinking about rather or not to go.  
>Jessica was turning around "Okay," Jessica stopped moving and looked at Elizabeth, "I'll go shopping." Jessica smiled and Elizabeth let out a sigh "Just... let me take a shower" Jessica nodded with the smile on her face before leaving the room.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica (General POV)<strong>_  
>Jessica went into her room and grabbed some clothes out of her closet. She was happy that she would be able to get out the house, but she doesn't like it much when she has to share her clothes with people. Today will be the last day for that, and she's okay with that. She put the clothes on the bed for Elizabeth and went down stairs.<br>"We're going to need more showers" She said to Klaus as she got off the last step. Klaus was watching the television to see if any of his latest killings made the news.  
>"If I can find where the doppelganger is, then you could have your own house." He looked at her "That is if everything goes according to plan." Jessica just nodded her head slightly and Klaus continued watching the news. Jessica didn't really know why he did that, but she let him be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth (General POV)<strong>  
>She let the water run over her, trying to wash away the thoughts and worry from the last couple of days from her head. She was somewhat worried about what would happen when she is around all the humans, if she would lose it or not. She took a deep breath and got out the shower. She got dressed, leaned against the wall and looked out the window. The sun shined in, onto her face giving her a warm feeling. She just looked out the window, thinking about what has happened. A week ago she didn't believe that vampire's were real, and now she is one. Not to mentioned that there are werewolves too. She looked at the ring on her hand, that's protecting her from burning, and then she looked back out the window. After a few moments she heard something coming from the doorway.<br>"Ready?" Jessica asked her as she walked in a little. Elizabeth continued staring out the window some more, enjoying the sight. Jessica walked over to Elizabeth and looked out the window "It'll get better you know"  
>Elizabeth looked at Jessica and there was worry on her face, but not that noticeable. "Will it?" Jessica shook her head with a small warm smile on her face. Elizabeth sighed and stopped leaning on the wall.<br>"Come on," Jessica said looking at Elizabeth "Let's go." She nodded her head towards the door. They both started to walk out the room and down the stairs.

"Where are girls going" Klaus asked as they came down the stairs.  
>"Don't act like you don't know" Jessica started "You could hear us from down here" Elizabeth wondered how he could here them, but that's because she didn't know about the enhanced senses of being a vampire.<p>

Jessica grabbed her purse, "Come on." She said to Elizabeth before heading out the door.  
>"Don't get any trouble" Klaus said to Elizabeth just before they went out the door.<p>

Klaus got up, grabbed his cell, and dialed a number.  
>"I need your help" he said to the other line<br>"I'll be there soon" the other line said before hanging up.

_**Elizabeth POV**_

Jessica was driving and I was looking out the window looking at the nature.  
>"What did you mean that he could hear us talking?" I asked her.<br>"Well, when you are a vampire you have enhanced senses and if you focus, you can hear things that humans can't."  
>"Oh, that's interesting."<br>"If you think that's cool you should hear about the other stuff you can do." Jessica said to me as she turned the corner.  
>"What other stuff?"<br>"I'll tell you later" She said to me as we pulled up to a store "First let's eat." I got out the car and was going to walk towards the restaurant "Elizabeth" I turned around to face Jessica "Not there."  
>"Then where?" She turned her head to the alley way close by. "Over there." I looked at the alley way that she was looking at. She came over to me, so we could have a quieter conversation. "We're going to go into the restaurant, flirt with some guys, compel them if we need to, then ask them to somewhere more private. We take them to the alley, and we drink from them, but not enough to kill them. We just drink some from the person, to keep the hunger satisfied. Then we compel them into thinking they never met us and that they got the mark on their neck because they fell down or something." I just stood there with an 'oh' face.<p>

_**General POV**_

They sat down at a table that had a good few of most of the restaurant. Most people couldn't see them at first glance. The waitress gave them their menus, they only ordered some eggs and stuff, considering that it was still morning. After the waitress took their orders they looked around. There was a couple of people at the bar, but most of the people were at tables. Jessica looked at the bar and saw a man in a leather jacked with black hair, but she could see the front of him. He was the only one at the bar that stook out to her, but she could sense something about him. She looked around at the other people, the ones at the tables. She spotted a couple of people that could notice her. They were some boys about her age, but human. She gave them a little wave to let them know she could see them. Elizabeth was looking at the same table, but she did was have a small smile on her face.

The waitress brought their eggs to them and they ate it. They gave occasional glances over to boys, who did the same thing to them and at the same time. They were almost done when one of the boys game over.  
>"Hey."<br>"Hey." Jessica said to him.  
>"Are girls dating anyone?" They couldn't really date anyone except for other vampires, other wise there was a risk about the human in danger.<p>

"No," said Elizabeth looking up at him. He sat down next to Elizabeth, with his back to his table.  
>"You girls from around here?"<br>"Sort of." said Jessica.  
>"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked.<br>"Mark." Jessica then looked in his eyes, and tried to compel him.  
>"Mark, Elizabeth here will take you outside into the alley," She was successfully compelling Mark, "She will then bite your neck and drink from it. You will let her. When she is done you will wait until I come out before you do anything." Jessica looked at Elizabeth. "Go outside with him, but make sure it looks casual. I'll be out there soon. Oh, and don't drink a lot from him." She whispered to her. Mark and Elizabeth went outside into the alley way and Jessica stayed there to 'pay' the bill. The next time the waitress come over she started to compel her.<br>"Sit down for a minute" The waitress sat down next to Jessica "You will not charge us for this meal. If anyone asks, you felt sorry for us because you found out a friend of ours died." She continued compelling the waitress, but it looked casual. It didn't matter that much though because not many people could see them. "When is your next break?" Jessica asked her.  
>"In a few minutes"<br>"When your break starts, you will come out into the alley way, go all the way to the middle and wait to do anything until I get there." The waitress shook her head and got up, acting like she wasn't compelled.

They black haired guy was listening in during the whole conversation, he could hear every word. He got up and walked over to Jessica as she was getting up from the table. She wasn't looking in his direction, but she could tell that he was behind her. She pretending to not notice him. He stood there when she turned around and pretended to be scared.  
>"You scared me" She said to him, trying to sound convincing.<p>

He just stared at her "Somehow I doubt that" He sounded like he knew something, which Jessica could hear in his voice.  
>"I gotta go and find my friend" She said to him as she left. He watched her leave. Jessica didn't even bother to look back, because she could feel him starting at her.<p>

_**Jessica POV**_

I walked into the alleyway to see the boy from before sitting on the ground and Elizabeth sitting next to him. I could smell blood, but I could hear his heartbeat, which ment he wasn't dead. I walked over to them and bent down to eye level with the two.  
>"I'm going to tell you how to compel people and you are going to compel him to forget us. You are also going to make up a reason on why he as the marks on his neck. Okay?" Elizabeth nodded her head. "What you do it you look them in the eyes and focus. Then make him forget." As I finished telling Elizabeth how to compel, I could hear the waitress coming into the alleyway. I waited until she came up to me. "You won't scream" I compelled her at the same time that Elizabeth was compelling Mark. I bit into her neck and feed on her blood. Fresh blood is one of the best things you could have in the morning. It wakes me up and it makes me feel full. When I was done, I compelled her. "You don't remember meeting me or my friend over there. The mark on your neck happened when you fell and something hit your neck." I stopped compelling her and she went away. I looked for Elizabeth, who was on the other side of the alleyway, leaning against the wall. She had wiped the blood off her face, and I did the same. "We should go shopping now" She nodded her head and we left the alley and went to the car to go shooping.<p>

_**General POV**_

Jessica and Elizabeth went to the nearest mall, which was about twenty minutes away from where they were. They spent a good two, maybe three hours shopping, and they 'bought' a lot of items. Each of them got about three bags each, for each of their arms. They didn't once talk about Klaus while they were shopping. Jessica had a feeling that they were being stalked, but she didn't know by who. Every time she looked around, she could see anyone suspicious. There was someone hiding in the shadows, and sometimes blended into the crowd. The person was watching them, trying to see if there was something else about them. Elizabeth got tired of shopping and Jessica just didn't want to get any more stuff. They got back to the house with all the clothes. They rushed the clothes up to their rooms but didn't put them away. Elizabeth was a little hungry. Elizabeth went downstairs and looked into the refrigerator for something to eat. Jessica could hear her and went downstairs.  
>"I'm looking for something to eat" Elizabeth said, looking into the refrigerator. She could hear her come down the stairs, but it didn't really take any focus.<br>"Blood or human food?"  
>"I don't know"<br>"You're better off with blood." Jessica said as she walked over and showed Elizabeth where the blood bags are. Instead of warming it up, Elizabeth just drank from the bag. Just about then Klaus came into the house with Greta.  
>"Greta, meet the newest member." He said meaning Elizabeth. "Don't bother putting those clothes away" Klaus walked towards them a little. "We're going to Mystic Falls." A smile come over Klaus's face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it wasn't boring! lol There is many things I want to put into this story, and some of it doesn't really matter what order I put it in, so I put some of those options in the poll for this story that's on my profile.<br>I will always update once a week, even if I type up more than one chapter a week. No matter what other stories I'm working on at the same time, I will try to update them once a week, each.  
>Don't forget to review, read my other stories, and to vote on the poll for this story!<strong>

**R&R 'till the next update  
><strong>


	5. At The Hotel

**Hey! So, I would have updated this yesterday, but I ****procrastinated by playing Sims 3 Pets. Saying that, I still think this is a pretty good chapter.  
>I also wasn't writing much, because I wanted to do what people voted on the poll that I mentioned last week, but nobody voted. I don't want this story to seem like it's going fast, or that it's boring, so the votes on the poll, along with all the reviews help me decide what to do with the next chapter and future chapters. <strong>

**On a different note, I sort of made some couple names for the story:  
>Klessica (Klaus+Jessica)<br>Jamon (Jessica+Damon)  
><strong>**If you have any ideas... leave them in the reviews! :)**

**There is going to be some more news at the end of the chapter... so Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I looked out the window at the trees that we were passing. Disturbed was playing as I listened to my i-pod. The outside looks so peaceful and normal. Klaus was driving me and Elizabeth to Mystic Falls. He had found out that the doppelganger resides there. We pulled up to a hotel and I looked at it. It was a tall building that had many floors, and maybe an indoor pool or something like that. I lowered the volume on my i-pod and went in with Klaus, Elizabeth followed right behind me. I wasn't sure if we were here for fun, or for business. Elizabeth and I sat on some chairs in the lobby while Klaus talked to the lady at the desk. My guess is that he was either going to compel her for some rooms, or try and charm her without compulsion. I didn't really mind that much either way, but I'd prefer it if he compelled her. I wasn't really listening to anything around me because I was listening to the music that's on my i-pod.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

"We've got our rooms," I could hear Klaus say as he walked up behind us. I looked over to Jessica, who was still listening to her music. I could faintly hear the music, but I think that's just because of the enhanced hearing that she told me about. I'm pretty sure she heard him, because she took one of the headphones out of her ear. "Let's go."

I got up first, then Jessica. She must not want to talk because she's still listening to her i-pod. We all walked to the elevator and went in. I glanced at Jessica who was putting her i-pod in her pocket. Nobody spoke during the elevator ride. For some reason it gave me a spooky/weird feeling. The elevator stop in what seemed like seconds. We got off the elevator and walked towards the rooms. Klaus was leading us, he must have been here before, because he seemed to know his way around. I glanced at Jessica, who was walking next to me, and she looked worried and a little mad. I don't know why.

Klaus finally stopped at a door. "This is where we will be staying tonight" Klaus said as he put the key in and opened the door. When he opened it, my eyes went wide and I could feel my mouth drop a little. The room was amazing. I walked in a little bit to see more of it. There was a big couch with some extra chairs, a big screen TV and that was just the first room. I walked around and there was a good sized kitchen with the basic kitchen stuff, it even came with a mini refrigerator filled with acholol type drinks. I went back into the first room as Klaus came out another part of the suite. Jessica was laying on the couch.

Klaus looked over to me "You can have one of the other two rooms" he said. I nodded my head a bit by meaning 'Okay'. I looked at the room that was by the kitchen, because it was closest. It had a view, which I liked. It also had a good sized closet along with a giant bed. Well, it was giant compared to the other bed's I've seen. I didn't have to look at the room anymore, because I liked it. I jumped backwards onto the bed and relaxed onto it. I stared at the ceiling. It's amazing on how your life can change over the course of almost two weeks. I could hear someone and the suite door, but Klaus must have opened it because I could tell that Jessica was still on the couch. The softness of the bed drew my attention away from the other room. It was so soft, if I wanted to, I could fall asleep in it now, but it was only three in the afternoon. I don't know why he stopped now, but I'm not going to question it because I like the room.

"Hey." I heard coming from my doorway. I looked up and saw Jessica.  
>"Hey." I said back as I sat up on my bed.<br>"Our stuff is up here."  
>"Okay." I said to her. I got up and went into the other main room and got my stuff. At this point I was somewhat regretting buying all those clothes a few days ago with Jessica, but I liked them, so it was okay. I brought my suitcases on my room, but didn't put my stuff away because I didn't know how long we were staying here. I glanced at the other side of the room, across from the closet. I noticed a bathroom. '<em>Wow<em>' I thought to myself. '_I get my own bathroom?_' It was kind of cool.

Jessica must have done the same thing with her stuff because she was standing at my door when I turned around. "Come one" She said as she took a step in "Let's go explore" a small smile came across her face. I hope she meant explore the hotel because I wanted to see if they have any fun things to do while we are here. We left the suite without Klaus saying a word.

We went back to the lobby and looked at a list of everything they had. It seemed like an expensive hotel. They had an indoor swimming pool, some small stores that sell basic needs like shampoo and stuff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

We looked at the list of things that the hotel offered and I was happy to see that they had an indoor pool. I loved being in the water but I haven't been in it since I met Klaus.  
>"Hey" I turned to Elizabeth "Wanna go swimming?"<br>"Yeah!" She apparently wanted to go swimming as much as I wanted to.  
>"Lets go back up to the room and get our swimsuits." She nodded her head and we went up to the room.<p>

When we got up there, Klaus was in his room talking on the phone. I didn't bother hearing in. We went to our separate rooms. When I got into mine I felt that something was different. I'm not sure what it was, but I got my swimming stuff and waited for Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

The water of the pool was a little warm, but at the same time nice and cool. Jessica and Elizabeth were enjoying the water. Jessica was soaking it in by laying on her back, floating in the water. This was calming for her. Elizabeth was under the water swimming. They have been in the pool for a while, but they liked it. Jessica liked just being in the water, even if she was with other people or by herself. Most of the time she would just lay in the water or swim under the water. She needed to relax so she decided to float in the water. Elizabeth liked swimming in the water rather than relaxing in it. They were in the water for a while before Elizabeth wanted to get out the pool. She swam over to where Jessica was floating.  
>"I'm gonna go back to our room" Elizabeth let Jessica know.<br>"Okay" Jessica had replied back to Elizabeth "Let Klaus know I'm just going to stay here for a while" There was a person who become somewhat alert of their conversation at the mention of Klaus's name. "Alright" Elizabeth told Jessica before she got out of the pool and went back to the room.

After Elizabeth left the pool area the person who became interested in them went into the pool. Jessica was going towards the side of the pool to just sit against the side instead of floating.  
>"Hello" the person said to Jessica as they approached her.<br>"Hi" Jessica said. The person stood the same way Jessica was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I was relaxing in the water and doing some thinking. After Elizabeth went back to the room I went to the edge of the pool, but stayed in the water. About two seconds a person about my age came over to me. She had long hair that had curls in it so she must have just gotten in the water.  
>"You like swimming?" She asked me.<br>"Yeah. I haven't been in the water in almost a year." I thought I would make conversation. I looked at her when I said that. She was looking at me as well.

"Why haven't you been swimming?" She asked me. I looked at her and for a minute I swear she was trying to compel me. I waited for a second while I tried to tell if her heart was beating or not. I could hear something inside her. She was still looking at me, and it seemed like there was a look of curiosity in her face. I decided to change the subject.  
>"I take it you know Klaus" there had to be a reason she started to talk to me if she tried to compel me. It wasn't long after Elizabeth left that she came into the pool by me, so she must have herd our conversation before.<p>

"You're a quick one... aren't you?"  
>"You do know him" I turned my whole body towards her.<br>"A lot longer than you have, that's for sure" '_So, she's older than me_' I thought to myself.  
>"I get the feeling that you and him would go at each others throats if you guys came face to face again"<br>"I wouldn't be stupid enough to try and fight him" She relaxed on the side of the pool "He's much stronger than me. Why are with him?" why would I tell her?  
>"Because I want to be" I told her as I started to get out of the pool. One of the best way to get out of a conversation is to walk away. I was walking away when she came up to me.<br>"By the way" I turned to her because she grabbed my attention "I'm Katherine"  
>"Jessica" I was just about to walk away before she started to say something again.<br>"If you see me again and my hair isn't curly, chances are, it's not me" '_Umm, Okay_' I thought to my self before going back to the room. She either has a twin or the doppelganger looks like her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I opened the door and went in. I could smell some blood, either Klaus was drinking some or he did and made a mess. Either way, I just went to the room I picked out to change into something else.  
>"Nice bikini" Klaus said to me as he came out pf the kitchen. I think I blushed a little because a look came across his face. "Where's Jessica?"<br>"She wanted to stay in the pool longer." He looked at me, bit it looked like he believed me.  
>I was about to turn the doorknob for my room before he talked...again "There is something in there for you." '<em>Umm... okay? why would there be something in there for me?<em>' I decided to try that enhanced hearing that Jessica told me about. I could hear something beating in there. I opened my door and saw a person on my bed. My best guess is that Klaus wanted me to drink from the person. I didn't really like doing it, but the first time I drank from a person, they were basically dead. I only fed from a live person once.

_**~Flashback~  
><strong> Mark and I walked into the alley, where Jessica told us to go. Even though I just ate, I was still hungry. We were about in the middle of the alley when I stopped, Mark stopped as well. I was unsure if I wanted to drink the life out of him... so to speak. I looked at Mark, who had a blank stare which must happen when you compel them. I brought my gaze to his neck and I took a deep breath. I know Jessica wanted me to drink his blood, but I'm unsure about that. I took a step closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I brought my mouth close to his neck and I felt the temptation to drink his blood grow stronger. I didn't want to drink his blood, but at the same time I really wanted to. I felt the need grow stronger as I lifted my head and I felt my fangs fall down. My resistance to it lowered and I bit into his neck. The blood flowed down my throat. It was better than the stuff from the bags. It was the best thing I ever tasted. That made me regret biting him a little, which made me lift my head from his neck, creating a gap between my mouth and the wounds I created in his neck.  
><strong>~End Flashback~<strong>_

I looked at the man that was now on my bed. I don't know if I should drink from him because Klaus wants me to or should I do it to satisfy the hunger for blood? I walked towards him to see that he had his eyes were closed, so he must have been knocked out. I wounded what would happen when he would wake up. Then he blinked. I had to blink my own a couple of times before I could tell that he was awake. He went into a sitting position and he looked at me. At that moment, I realized that I still had my bikini on and I mentally face palmed myself.  
>"What happened?" He asked me with confusion on his face. I didn't know much myself.<br>"You were brought here because you fainted." I lied. "What do you remember?"  
>"I was in the hallway by myself when this man came up to me. Next thing I know I'm waking up to a beautiful lady wearing a bikini." I smiled. For some reason I had the urge to kiss him, but he must have also had the urge because the next thing I know his lips were on mine. Even though I didn't even know his name, I enjoyed this kiss. He pulled away and he looked at me.<br>"Sorry. I don't know what happend."  
>"Don't be sorry." I said to him as something rushed over me. I crushed his lips with mine and we started making out.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

When I arrived back to the suite I could hear that Elizabeth was making out with someone in her room. Only her she would be doing that. I walked into my room and changed into some basic pants and a T-shirt before going back into the main room. I went onto the couch and laid back onto it. I was on it for a good couple of minutes before I herd someone. I looked up and saw Klaus.  
>"I have something for you." He said to me with a somewhat plan look on his face. I got up off the couch and went in his room after him. I'm guessing all the rooms look the same, with the exception of windows. I could hear something from his bathroom but he wouldn't let me check it out. Instead he directed me to his bed and I sat down. He went into his bathroom and brought out a man. Klaus brought him in front of me. I got up and they were both standing in front of me. Without Klaus even saying a word, I knew he wanted me to feed on the man. It wasn't going to be a hard decision.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Klaus had brought out a man from his bathroom and into his room for Jessica. She was looking at the unknown man thinking about rather or not to give into the hunger. She wasn't that hungry, but with Klaus somewhat pushing her to feed on this man. The man's heart kept beating inviting her to take a bite. She got close to him and let her fangs out. The fangs broke the skin on his neck and she plunged them in. She enjoyed the blood as it flowed from his neck to into her mouth and down her throat. A few moments after Jessica started to suck the guys blood, Klaus joined in by drinking from the other side of the guy's neck. Not long after Klaus joined in, all the life was sucked completely out of his body. They let the body drop straight to the floor. They looked at each other with blood on their mouths. Jessica looked at Klaus as he came closer to her. He brushed some of her hair behind her eat as they continued to look at each other. Klaus brought his face closer to hers and she brought her look to his lips. She stared at them while he stared at her eye. He brought his mouth close to hers.  
>"I, uh" Jessica tried to begin. She gulped down her nervousness "should get to bed." Klaus backed up a little "I'm tired" she said as she walked into her room. When she got to her room she let out a sigh and washed the blood off her face and layed in the bed.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I was taking deep breaths "wow" I whispered out loud before looking over to the man. I still didn't know his name. We were both covered with the blanket that was on the bed, and that was basically all that we were wearing. I got up off the bed, taking a lighter blanket that was on the bed and wrapping it around me. I looked over to the man and he was looking at me. I smiled, just to be polite as I went over to my stuff and grabbed something to wear.

I came out the bathroom wearing a red tank top and some black sweat pants. I went back onto the bed, but above the blankets. He turned on top of me and started kissing me and I kissed back. I pushed him over so I was on top of him. His heart started beating faster, reminding me of the hunger for blood. We kissed a couple of times. The last time I lifted my head up, letting my fangs come out. Terror appeared on his face before I bit into his neck. The blood slowly flowed down my throat and I moaned as it did. Some guilt came over over me but it soon went away when more blood entered my body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Morning~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Klaus had taken care of the bodies from the night before. There was still blood stains on Elizabeth's bed and some on the floor of his room. Klaus was the first to get up, as he always is. He was sitting in the kitchen talking on the phone while Jessica ans Elizabeth were still sleeping.

About five minutes later, Elizabeth woke up to the sun shining on her face. She was still tired but she got up off the bed and took a shower.

Jessica was just starting to wake up when Elizabeth got in her shower. Jessica didn't want to wake up before she was still thinking about what happened the night before. She forced herself out of bed. She took a deep breath before getting in the shower.

Both girls were done with their showers almost at the same time, despite when they started them. Elizabeth exited her room fully clothed and sat down on the couch. Not long after Jessica came out her room and sat down next to Elizabeth. Just then they both looked back to the kitchen, where Klaus was coming out of.

"Pack your bags" he said "We are going to Mystic Falls before night fall."

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this chapter at about 12:30 in the morning... so if the end isn't the best.. that's why.<br>There is somewhat of a 'Kesslica' moment, I didn't know it would happen that way, but I love how I ended up typing it :) While I was writing this though, I had a bit of a writers block. I didn't want to give to much away, and I didn't want it to seem boring and slow, so I added what the people are liking in this story. The 'Klessica' moments and the feeding on people. I know people like Klaus and Jessica as a couple... so, watch out for some of that. (let me know what you think of that in the reviews)  
><strong>

**This is going to be somewhat of sad news for those who love this story. I'm going to end it... for a while. I'm taking a hiatus from this story while I finish my other two stories. Did you really think, for a second there that I really was going to end this story? I think that's funny if you did. I will tell you that I will update this story as early as two weeks from now, at the latest a month, but if it's longer than two weeks, I will update with two chapters to make up for the weeks without any chapters for that long.**

**Please check out the poll on my profile and vote for what you would like to see in future chapters. **

**R&R 'till the next update  
><strong>


	6. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**In this chapter, they finally arrive in Mystic Falls. I didn't do the best job near the end, but I wanted to get it done... but I'm still pleased with it.  
>There is some Klessica in this... and Damon make an appearance. Now enough with the author's note, read the chapter.<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The sun was beating on top of them as they passed the sign welcoming them to Mystic Falls. They had left the top down on the car so they could feel the wind through their hair. Jessica sat in the back of the car. She had her head tilted back, so she could soak the sun's rays in her face. She took in deep breath, smelling the Mystic Falls air. She looked at the sky through her sunglasses as they drove up to a house. Jessica looked up at it and she had to blink a couple of times. She'd never seen a house look that expensive looking before. Klaus parked the car and walked up to the house with Jessica and Elizabeth behind him. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it. He tested to see if they would be able to go in by moving his foot over the line at the bottom of the doorway. It went through which meant they were able to go in. Jessica and Elizabeth followed Klaus into the house, amazed at the inside of it. The stood in the circular area and Jessica was just plain awe.<p>

"Ya like it?" Klaus asked as he turned to them. They just nodded their heads before started to explore the first level. The girls were just amazed at the house while they looked at it. They only looked at the first floor by the time an hour had passed. Jessica went into the circular area that she was in when she entered the house.  
>"I'm gonna go get a bite to eat," She said before grabbing her purse.<br>"Make sure you come back." Klaus said from the living room. "Bring something warm." Jessica turned the knob and went out the door.

She walked around town for a little bit before coming upon the grill. She went inside and ordered some food. She took a deep breath before taking a sip from her soda. While she waited for her food, she looked around at the people. She has her eye on a blonde before a black haired person sat next the person. She moved her head back to her table, looking at her soda. Not long after her food came, which she finished fast, she went into the bathroom.

When she got out, she walked past the bar. She froze and took a step back to see the face. He eyes searched his face, staying the same size.  
>"Umm..." she said which made the man turn his head to her, "I think I know you." A small look of interest came upon the man's face. "I don't know …uh, excuse me…" She said before going back to her table. She saw the bill, so she grabbed it and went to the cashier.<br>She looked into his eyes "that will be on the house," Compelling the cashier after giving him the bill. She walked out of the grill and remembered what Klaus said before she left. She let out a sigh, and tried to focus on that instead of the man she saw inside.

* * *

><p>There was nobody that she was interested in around. She looked around and over in the distance Jessica spotted the man from the grill, staring at her. She was aware of that type of stare, so she got up off the bench and started walked towards to buildings. Listening behind her, she could tell someone was following her and she hoped it was that man. There was an area between two buildings that she was going to, leading him to. There was nothing in between the two buildings except for a couple of cardboard boxes and a broken broom. The closer she got, the more she thought about what she was going to do. She walked in between the buildings, knowing full well that he was still following her. They were in the middle when she stopped. She knew he followed her, but when she turned around to see if he was there, he wasn't. Jessica closed her eyes and extended her senses. He came at her from behind, but she caught him off guard, caught him by his throat, slammed him against the wall, and bared her fangs.<p>

"Never thought a girl would do this to me." He said even though Jessica had him at the neck. He quickly forced her hand off of his neck and tossed it to the side "Don't even try," He said trying the threaten her. Her fangs had retreated before he went to punch her, she quickly stopped it. Then he punched her with his other hand in her stomach. She let go of his hand and he used it to grab her by the neck and pushed her against the wall, just as she had done to him. "I'm older than you." He said as he got in her face.  
>"How do you know," Jessica managed to ask you, "I could just be having a bad day."<br>"That is soo the reason," He kept his hand around her neck. They looked into each other's eyes, "Then why is it that the last time I saw you, you were compelling people out in the open? Older vampires aren't as obvious when it comes to that." He let go of her neck and she coughed.  
>"It's not my fault I'm not as old as you." She said with some attitude.<br>"It's not my fault that you can't fight." They were close, looking at each other's faces.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Why has a new vampire like you come to this town anyway?" He changed the subject while they stayed standing in between the two buildings.  
>"Change of scenery." Jessica wasn't going to tell him the truth. She didn't know if he was after Klaus or if he was just a vampire hanging out in the town. "Can I know the name of the vampire that tried to attack me?"<br>"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He squinted his eyes.  
>"Well…" Jessica glanced at the ground before looking back at him, "not really." She held back a playful smile. The man looked at her as she started to walk away. He sped to her and nobody saw them because they were still in between the two buildings. He grabbed her arm, which made her look at him.<br>"If you really want to know," They were looking into each other's eyes "It's Damon, Salvatore."  
>"Well, im Jessica." She replied to him before taking a step away "and I'd prefer it if you don't tell people you met me. I don't want to be haunted down." Jessica walked away, leaving Damon in between the buildings. Jessica looked up at the sky and saw that the light was still beating down. She sled her sunglasses from on top of her head to over her eyes and walked.<p>

* * *

><p>She was almost was back to the house when she remembered what Klaus has said to her. She let out a short groan because she wanted to back. She stopped and looked around to see if there was anyone near. Jessica quickly spotted a male, about her age with brown hair. She walked over with the intention to bring him back.<br>"Hello." She said to him.  
>"Hi."<br>"What's your name?" She was listening in, to see if he was human. Their hearts beat faster than vampires because they are living and not undead.  
>"I'll tell you if I can know yours." She could tell that he was trying to flirt with her.<br>"Jessica" She said with a smile, playing along.  
>"Alex."<br>"I like that name," they both smiled. Jessica didn't hear anyone around her. She took her sunglasses off and they looked into each other's eyes. "You will come with me and not speak a word until we get there." Jessica compelled him.

They were walking to the house that Klaus is having them stay at, when Jessica had to stop for a moment. She thought she saw someone that she's met before. She looked over towards the person. The person had long, straight brown hair. She reminded Jessica of someone, of the person that she saw yesterday…. '_Katherine' _She thought. '_If you see me again and my hair isn't curly, chances are, it's not me", _Katherine's voice played over in her head. '_If it's not Katherine, then who is it?'_ She thought, before remembering that Alex was right by her.  
>"Come on, let's go." She said to him as they started to walk away. Jessica looked back at the girl, who was talking to a blonde. Jessica brought her head back forward and walked towards the house once more.<p>

Jessica got to the house, with Alex right next to her.  
>"We're here," Jessica whispered to Alex, making able to speak again. They were in the circular area when you first walk in, when Klaus came in. Jessica looked into Alex's eyes again "Go sit on the couch and don't say anything. Stay there till one of us tells you otherwise." Alex walked into the other room and sat on the couch, just like he was compelled to.<br>"Who's he?" Klaus asked.  
>"Does it matter? You said bring something warm, and that" She pointed to Alex "is what I assumed you meant."<br>Klaus smiled, "You did good, now go pick a bedroom." Jessica went upstairs, and was amazed. It was just as beautiful as the downstairs. Jessica looked around and found a room she liked. It has a view of in front of the house, a walk in closet, and its own bathroom.

Jessica went back downstairs, remembering that she didn't have her stuff. She walked down the stairs and saw that Alex wasn't in the living room anymore. She chose to ignore that and stood in the door way leading to the living room.  
>"I want my stuff." She told Klaus, who was sipping some wine.<br>"Oh, don't worry its coming." Klaus told her, turning his head towards her.  
>"When?"<br>"Soon." Jessica scoffed just before Klaus got of the chair. Jessica really isn't that much of a patient person, but she deals with it.  
>"I know something that we could do to make the time pass." A smile appeared on his face as he walked towards her. Smile appeared on hers as well. He put his hand on her cheek and they looked into each other's eyes. Jessica swore she saw something flicker in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was.<p>

He brought his head closer enough to hers that their noses rubbed together. Jessica closed her eyes as she moved her mouth up against his. He parted his lips and they kissed. Jessica could feel a wave of happiness come over her body. They broke apart for air before going back in. This time it was more intense. Jessica has her hands around his waist and his were around his neck. They sped and were against a wall in seconds. They weren't against the wall that long before speeding against another wall. Jessica released a moan from pleasure as Klaus moved to her neck, kissing it. She leaned her head back as she continued to feel his lips on her neck. They could both hear the front door open so they turned their heads to the door to see Elizabeth with a somewhat shocked look on her face. Jessica's face became red as Klaus stepped away from her, giving her some space to move.  
>Elizabeth smile a little "Am I interrupting something?" She chuckled a little bit.<br>"We were just… umm…" Jessica didn't know what to say "Passing time." She finally said.  
>"Sure." Elizabeth said in a sarcastic way.<br>"Did you find what I asked you to look for?" Klaus asked Elizabeth.  
>"Yep."<br>"We'll go there tonight then." He said before turning to Jessica. "Meet me upstairs." Jessica nodded her head and walked upstairs, leaving Klaus and Elizabeth downstairs.

She went to the bedroom that she picked out and laid back onto the bed, thinking about Klaus. If Elizabeth didn't come in when she did, it could have gotten farther, she smiled at that idea. Although she didn't really like that idea to do that just to make time go by. She started to notice that the bed was soft and comfortable. Jessica started to close her eyes to relax and next think she knew, she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to get this chapter done, so it might seem not as good as past chapters. I like it though... well.. for the most part.<br>I had to think while I was writing the Klessica moment because I don't really think about those when I'm writing. I'm more of writing fights, like I did back in chapter three. But I am starting to get better at writing those types of scenes.  
><strong>

**It's going to be a while until the next Chapter, but I'm working on my other stories as well. At this point in time I'm writing more to those than this, so please be patient until I can update this again.**

**Let me know what you thought about the chapter... and don't forget to check the poll on my page for this story.**

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	7. First Day of School

**I'm sorry for making you wait so long for the new chapter. I sort of had a writers block for this story, but I cranked this chapter you... sorry if this chapter seems somewhat boring. I also procrastinated writing this story and wrote some for my other stories.  
>This chapter was supposed to start where the last one left off, but it was just going to be them getting blood bags. I didn't know how to really write that, so I just did this chapter this way :)<strong>

**Please review this story, because the reviews keep it going. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>~1 week later~<em> **

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Jessica," the little girl pulled on Jessica's pants leg. "Come on."<br>"Okay, okay." Jessica said with a smile. She ran after the little girl into the fairgrounds. There were people walking all around. They were going onto rides, buying food, playing games, and just having a good time. "Chloe, wait up." Jessica told her as she ran after her. Chloe ran to two adults who picked her up and smiled right at her.  
>"Where's your sister?" The adult woman asked.<br>"I'm right here mom." Jessica said as she caught up to them.  
>"Don't lose your sister." The mom told Jessica as she handed Chloe over to Jessica. Chloe was still smiling and reached out to Jessica as she was handed over.<br>"Go take her through the rides while we walk around." Jessica nodded as her father told her this._

* * *

><p>"Jessica time to wake up," Jessica heard, which made her come out the dream and start to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Elizabeth sitting at the edge of her bed. "What time is it?" She asked Elizabeth.<br>"7 in the morning." Elizabeth told her.  
>"Only 7?" Elizabeth nodded her head. "Let me go back to sleep." Jessica put her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.<br>"We have to go to school."  
>"What? Why? We don't need to go to school."<br>"I know, but it's not my idea."  
>"Oh, right. It's Klaus's." Jessica slowly got out the bed.<br>"I'll meet you downstairs." Jessica nodded as Elizabeth went downstairs.

Jessica walked over to the window and looked outside. The sun shinned in and lit up the room. She stood there before getting ready to take a shower. She let the water run over her once she was in the shower. She was tearing up, thinking about the dream, her family. It's been almost a year, since everything happened, you'd think considering all that's going on that she wouldn't think about the past. She took a deep breath and got out the shower. Jessica spent a little while trying to decide what to wear. She ended up grabbing a pair of jeans, a strapless red top, and a black leather jacket to wear over it. Jessica also grabbed a necklace and a bracelet.

Jessica slowly walked downstairs after putting on her makeup. She grabbed a blood bag from the freezer and squeezed it into a cup. She could hear some footsteps coming from the hallway.  
>"Good morning." Greta said to Jessica as she walked into the kitchen. Jessica nodded her head in response.<br>"Where's Klaus today?" Jessica asked Greta.  
>"He's already at the school." A slightly confused look appeared on Jessica's face. Greta saw this. "Klaus wanted to get ahead this morning. He'll let you know when he sees you later." She explained to Jessica, who just shrugged. She started to drink from the cup that she squeezed the blood into.<p>

"A man's body was found dead in the woods early this morning." Jessica heard from the living room. She walked in there to see what it was talking about. "No new on his identity, but police say it was an animal attack." Jessica looked over to the couch, where she saw Elizabeth sitting, watching the tv. Elizabeth smiled a little as the words came from the TV.

"You should be more careful." Jessica said, sensing that the body was Elizabeth's doing. Elizabeth turned her head to Jessica. "You don't want them to run us out of town with pitchforks, now do you?"  
>"That's exactly what I wanted to happen." Elizabeth looked at Jessica, trying to keep a straight face. She couldn't and let out a chuckle that made Jessica smile.<br>"Come on, we're going to be late for school." What Jessica said made Elizabeth groan. Neither one of them liked school, even when they were human.

* * *

><p>Jessica parked the car in an open park space in the parking lot.<br>"So, we can't feed on anyone?" Elizabeth asked Jessica.  
>"No. He doesn't wasn't us to draw attention." Jessica told her. She thought back to the other night when she ran into Damon Salvatore. He intrigued her, but she didn't know why. "I didn't tell him this, but there are other vampires in this town."<br>"Why haven't you told him? You tell him pretty much everything else."  
>"I don't know if others know about him or,"<br>"_Him?_ Is that why you didn't tell Klaus…" Jessica looked at Elizabeth at the mention of his name. She didn't know who else was a vampire, so they had to be careful what they said. "What?"  
>"Don't say his name. I don't know who is all against him here." Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "And it's not because the vampire I met is a he." '<em>Well, it kind of is' <em>Jessica thought to herself. "If they live here and know people, then they wouldn't want their life here upset because a new vampire wanted to take a bite out of the people who live here. They would get mad and come after us, and I know that they are older than us. Probably not older than him, but still." Elizabeth nodded. Jessica looked at the school building. "We should get in there." She turned her head to Elizabeth. "We don't want to be late, now do we?" They smiled as they got ready to get out the car and enter their first day of high school as a vampire.

Elizabeth and Jessica found out they had all of their classes together. '_Klaus probably did this'_ Jessica thought as they walked to their third class of the day.  
>"Do you remember school being so boring?" Elizabeth asked Jessica as they walked into their class.<br>"Yeah, but I stopped going to school on my birthday last year." Sadness came onto Jessica's face.  
>"Oh, yeah." Elizabeth said in sad realization as they sat down in their desks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback* ~Jessica's POV~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I stood there in pure disbelief. My mom and Dad where on the ground, with their chests torn open and blood everywhere. I sank to the ground on my knees bawling my eyes out. 'How could they be dead? Why today?' My hands covered my eyes as I cried in front of my parents bodies. There were some footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother to see who it was. I was just so distraught and in shock. Somebody bent down, next to me, trying to look in my face. I took my hands from my wet eyes and put them over the person. I needed a hug, from anyone would do, but I wanted it from him. Something rubbed against me cheek as I hugged the person. That's when I realized it was him.<br>"They're dead." I cried out, letting the tears flow out my eyes.  
>"It's okay." He said, trying to comfort me. "It looks like werewolves." He said, which didn't comfort me.<br>"Why did they do this?" He didn't say anything as I cried into his shoulders._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*End of Flashback*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jessica came back into reality as the teacher entered the room.<br>"Good morning class," there were a few mumbles and groans throughout the room. Jessica looked casually around the room, to get a look at her human classmates. She stopped her head at the sight of the brown haired girl who she has seen a few weeks ago. '_Are they twins?'_ She thought referring back to when she saw Katherine back at the hotel. Jessica looked back at the teacher.

During the class, she noticed the teacher looking at her once and a while. She just ignored it for the most part because it was only the first day. The class was boring, so she was glad when it ended.  
>"Jessica." The teacher said as she got out of her set, "May I see you for a second." Jessica nodded her head.<br>"I'll meet you in the next class." She told Elizabeth as she walked up to the teacher.  
>"I know what you are." The teacher said as the classroom emptied.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I know you're a vampire." Jessica tried to stay cool.<br>"How?" The teacher smirked.  
>"Didn't Greta say that I'd let you know when I see you." Jessica squinted her eyes at the teacher.<br>"You're in that body?"  
>"It's a nice trick."<br>"I'll tell you more later." Klaus sat down on the chair. "Get to your next class." Jessica nodded her head and made her way out the door. Klaus watched her leave, and the next class come in.

Jessica got back to the house while Elizabeth walked to the grill. She dropped her backpack on her bed upstairs and looked out her window. She stared outside for a moment before she went downstairs and grabbed a blood bag.

"So, what with the trick of Klaus being in a different body? He's never mentioned it before." Jessica asked Greta before she drank some blood out the blood bag. Greta was looking through a grimoire.  
>"He spies on people, but he doesn't want to show his true form. So he takes control of another body and nobody knows." Jessica shook her head before she took another sip from the blood bag.<br>"So, will he be coming here? Or will he stay in the house where the person lives?"  
>"To not raise suspicion, he lives where the person he's possessing lives. He'll let us know when we can meet up with him if he needs anything." Jessica nodded her head before finishing up the bag.<p>

A few minutes after she had finished the bag her phone rang.  
>"Hello." She answered it.<br>"Pick me up at the grill?" Elizabeth asked on the other end.  
>"Sure, why not." Jessica answered. "Be there soon." Jessica hung up the phone and got in the car.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica got to the grill and looked around for Elizabeth. Elizabeth was sitting next to a blonde boy.<br>"Hey." Jessica said as she stepped up to the table.  
>"Hi, I'm Matt." Jessica nodded her head at him and turned it to Elizabeth. "Ready to go?"<br>"Yeah…but we had ordered some food." Jessica turned her head to the bar, and saw someone sit there. She turned her head back to Elizabeth. "That's fine. I don't think he'll mind."  
>"Who's he?" Matt asked Elizabeth.<br>"Our foster father." A sad look appeared in Matt's face. "He's been taking care of me for almost a year and Elizabeth for about a month or two." '_It's not that much of a lie.'_ Jessica thought after she told Matt this. Elizabeth looked at Jessica who slightly nodded. "I'll wait until you're done." Elizabeth nodded her head before Jessica turned to the bar.

"You're still here?" A man asked as Jessica came up behind him at the bar.  
>"I did say it was a change of scenery." She said sitting next to him. Damon turned his head to her.<br>"So, you're not here alone?"  
>"Never said I wasn't." She said with a smirk that quickly disappeared.<p>

They sat there for a few minutes before Jessica smelled something. She looked with her eyes near her and didn't see anything new so she casually turned around to look behind her. Jessica saw a black haired boy about her age next to a blonde. They were smiling while Jessica looked at them. '_Ones a wolf_' She thought '_Or somebody is'_.  
>"Where are you going?" Damon asked as she got up.<br>"Away from the wolf smell." She gave a disgusted sound and walked away. Damon turned around and watched her leave. Then he turned his head to the black haired boy that Jessica saw before. He shrugged it off for now and turned his attention back to his drink.

"We should go." Jessica told Elizabeth as she came up next to her. There was a serious look on Jessica's face. Elizabeth nodded and turned to Matt.  
>"See you at school?" She asked him.<br>"Yeah." He smiled as Elizabeth took one

"So, you think there is a werewolf here?" Elizabeth asked Jessica while sitting on her bed.  
>"I don't think, I know." Jessica answered.<br>"How can you know?"  
>"Because I'm older than you. Klaus helped train me to be able to tell where there is a werewolf just by the scent it gives off." Jessica took a breath and continued. "The night when you were fist turned and ran out the window, didn't you smell anything with all those wolves?"<br>"I wasn't really focused on the smell. I was scared."  
>"Well, if you focus, you can tell they give off a certain smell. It's like…." Jessica thought for a moment. "Like in the twilight movie when Alice said that Jacob smells like wet dog. It's almost the same as the wet dog smell after you give a dog a bath."<br>"Oh, I didn't know that."  
>"There is a lot of stuff you still don't know." Jessica looked at the clock. "I'm going to do my homework."<br>"Alright." Elizabeth got off of Jessica's bed.

* * *

><p><em>"They're dead." I cried out, letting the tears flow out my eyes.<br>_"_It's okay." He said, trying to comfort me. "It looks like werewolves." He said, which didn't comfort me.  
><em>"_Why did they do this?" He didn't say anything as I cried into his shoulders._

* * *

><p><em>I was walking in the forest when I heard a branch break. I quickly turned my head to try and find where the noise came from. 'Nothing.' I thought as I turned my head back to where I was looking before. Continuing my path, I didn't hear anything for five steps. The next thing I know, something knocks me over and hold me to the ground. I gasped when I saw that it was a werewolf. It was starting at me with drool coming out its mouth landing on my shirt. The wolf stared at me while I struggled to break free, but it was no use. It tried to bite my shoulder, but I moved and it missed. I tried to kick it off, it flew off me so I ran.<em>

_I was running as fast as I could, while not using my vampire speed, away from the wolf. I stopped for a second and took a deep breath. 'Maybe it's not following me anymore.' I thought as I looked back to where I ran from. I took a step and before I knew it I had turned around and was blocking the same wolf as from before. It was arm's length away from me as I tried to keep it from biting me. The wolf kept trying to take a bite from me and I kept trying to keep it from doing that. I could tell that I was starting to get weaker from keeping the wolf at bay. 'That's what I get from trying to go without blood' I thought to myself as I tried my best to keep it away from me. _

_The next thing I know it moves its head to my arm and bites me. I stop pushing it away and look at the bite in fear. There were veins visible around the bite mark and blood trying to heal it. 'I'm dead' I thought as I looked at the bite mark._

* * *

><p>Jessica opened her eyes in a flash and stared at her ceiling. She tilted her head towards her arm and saw that it was bite free. '<em>Thank goodness that it was only a dream'.<em> She thought as she sat up and took a deep breath. Jessica moved her head to her window and stared at the stars. She then lied back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. Jessica tried to forget about the nightmare as the darkness took over and she started to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter (even though it might have seen boring).<br>Sorry for not updating this in a while. Like I said, I kind of have a writers block and plus I was writing stuff for my other stories. I can promise you that I will update this story at least once a month, unless there are reviews on this story, then I might update sooner. **

_Please check out my profile page. It will have the dates of the next time I will be updating a story. It stays updated._

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	8. Disaster at the Party

**~Here is the 8th Chapter. The chapter is a day later than I wanted it to be, but hey, at least I'm updating the story.  
>~I added some new options to the poll for this story. You can get to it if you go to my page, after you read the chapter of course.<br>~This chapter had the 'back to school' party that has been in 1.02 (Night Of The Comet) and 3.06 (Smells Like Teen Spirit.) **

**I have more stuff to tell you, but I don't like writing a lot before the chapter, so Enjoy and I'll have more at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Jessica walked into the school, expecting a somewhat normal school day. Elizabeth has gone to school before her and didn't tell her why, but she just figured that she wanted to hang out with Matt. Elizabeth always did have quick crushes on boys as a human. Jessica slightly laughed to herself as she started to think about all the boys that Elizabeth has crushes on. '<em>I just hope she's careful.'<em>' Jessica thought to herself as she started to get closer to her locker. '_She can't show that she's a vampire if we don't know who is all against him.'_Jessica got to her locker and grabbed her books for the first half of the day. She closed her locker and started walking to her first class of the day.

Jessica was just about to walk into her class when she bumped into someone. She gasped as her books fell to the ground when she lost her grip on them.  
>"I'm sorry." Jessica said to who she had bumped into as she bent down to pick up her books.<br>"Hey, it's okay." '_Katherine'_ Jessica thought. As she raised her head she saw the other person. _'The girl that looks exactly like Katherine'_.  
>"You must be new. I haven't seen you around before." She said.<br>"Yeah. My first year here." '_I should tell her my name'_ Jessica thought. "I'm Jessica."  
>"Elena." She said with a small smile before another girl their age tapped her on her shoulder.<br>"Come on Elena." She said. Elena turned her head to the girl and nodded.  
>"Nice to meet you Jessica." Jessica slightly smiled as Elena walked off with the other girl. Jessica watched Elena for a moment before walking into her class.<p>

Jessica raised her head to the door and saw Elizabeth walking into the classroom with Matt. Jessica gave a small smile when Elizabeth sat down next to her, with Matt on the other side of Elizabeth.  
>"So, that's where you've been this morning." Jessica said to Elizabeth.<br>"Yeah." Elizabeth told Jessica.  
>"Just be careful." Jessica told Elizabeth, who nodded her head. She didn't want Elizabeth to do anything that would alert others to the fact that she is a vampire. There reason on being in Mystic Falls is to break the curse that's on Klaus and to stop other people's plans to stop Klaus. They don't need anything to stop them from doing that. They sat there for a few moments before the bell rang,<p>

* * *

><p>To Jessica, the first couple classes of the day seemed to go fast. She didn't really enjoy them, but then again she didn't enjoy school as a human. Jessica walked with Elizabeth in the hall to their next class. Jessica got a glimpse of Elizabeth out the corner of her eye and got a little worried.<br>"Did you eat this morning?" Jessica asked Elizabeth.

"You know I ate breakfast." Elizabeth answered Jessica as they continued to walk. Jessica stopped and put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, making her stop. Elizabeth turned around and faced Jessica.  
>"You know that's not what I meant." Jessica gave Elizabeth the '<em>you KNOW what I mean'<em> look.  
>"Why do we have to eat in the morning anyway? Why can't we just eat at night?" Jessica looked around them, but in a way that was not suspicious of anything.<br>"It's so we don't eat during the day." Jessica looked at Elizabeth. "And so other people don't see us eat, and so we don't lose it during the day." Jessica whispered to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave an understanding look to Jessica before they started walking to their class again. "Just eat a lot of lunch, that should help you until we get home. I mean the cafeteria food that the school hands out to all the students." Jessica specified to Elizabeth. Elizabeth slightly nodded as they entered in the classroom and sat down.

Jessica looked up at the teacher's desk and saw the body that Klaus was controlling. She still hasn't told Elizabeth about it yet, she wasn't even sure she was supposed to. Students started to pour into the classroom and before Jessica knew it, the class started.

* * *

><p>Jessica tuned out most of the class until she heard something.<br>"Mr. Salvatore." Jessica snapped her head up and started to look around, expecting to see Damon. "Can you pay more attention to the class?" Jessica saw a student, about 2 rows away from her nod his head. The teacher looked over to another student. "You too miss Gilbert." Jessica looked at the student that he has addressed and saw that it was Elena. '_She looks so much like Katherine'_ Jessica thought to herself.

At the end of the class, Jessica stayed sitting in her seat.  
>"I'll catch up to you." She told Elizabeth before she got up to leave the room. Jessica waited until the classroom was empty with the exception of her and Klaus. She casually walked up to him at the desk.<br>"Yes, Jessica?" He asked.  
>"Is the one you're looking for Elena?" Jessica asked in almost a whisper. He nodded his head, not saying anything just to be on the safe side.<br>"When are you coming back? I.." Jessica had an unnoticeable blushed, "we, miss you." Klaus wrote something down and slipped it to Jessica.  
>"You can see me here." Jessica nodded and looked at the piece of paper. "Go to your next class. I'll have someone contact you." Jessica nodded again and exited the class room and walked to her next class.<p>

* * *

><p>Before Jessica noticed, it was lunch time. '<em>Wow, time went fast.'<em> It was strange to Jessica how time seemed to go in school. She wasn't in school much after her parent's murder. She found it a little strange to be back and a little normal. School was part of her past, back when she was human. She put her stuff in her locker before heading to the lunch room for something to eat.

* * *

><p>She was about to walk into the lunchroom before a person got her attention.<br>"You're Jessica, right?" A boy who had walked up to her, asked.  
>"Yeah, uh...why?" She asked.<br>"I'm Chad," He reached his hand out to Jessica and they shook hands. "And wanted to ask you to this party tonight."  
>"Really?" Jessica was a little surprised.<br>"Yeah, I was told that there was this new girl that liked to party and doesn't like going to parties alone." Chad looked at her for a moment while she thought about this. "So, what do you say?"  
>"Sure." Jessica smiled a little.<br>"I'll see you at the party then?"  
>"Yeah." She slightly smiled at him as he walked into the lunchroom.<p>

Jessica looked around the lunch room for Elizabeth. She eventually saw Elizabeth sitting with Matt, so she walked over to them.  
>"Hey." Elizabeth said to Jessica.<br>"Hey." She said back. Jessica noticed that Matt and Elizabeth were sitting with two other people. Then, Jessica started to smell wet dog, which meant there was a wolf nearby.  
>"I'm Caroline." The other girl at the table said. Jessica slightly smiled.<br>"Jessica." she told them her name.  
>"Would you like to sit with us?" Matt asked Jessica. '<em>Do I want to sit where I smell that horrible order?'<em>  
>"No, I'm actually going to be sitting somewhere else." Jessica turned her attention to Elizabeth. "I'll see you back home." Elizabeth nodded before Jessica walked away. She walked to a table that was away from where they were sitting. She sat down and just started eating. '<em>Why could I smell it more yesterday? Was it because there weren't as many people? <em>Jessica thought to herself. Jessica felt a vibration coming from her pocket. She took out her phone and found that she had a text.  
>'<em>Did he ask you yet?'<em> The text said and it was from an unknown number.  
>'<em>Who are you?...Klaus? How did you know?'<em> Jessica replied.  
>'<em>You are quick. I know because I am the one that told him to.'<br>'You compelled him? How can you in a human's body?'  
>'There are things that you don't know about what witches can do.'<em>

Jessica didn't reply to him. She just finished eating and waited until lunch ended so she could get to her next class

* * *

><p>Once Jessica got back to the house, the first thing she did was go straight to her room to find something to wear to the party. If there was one thing she liked as a human that she still liked as a vampire it was to look at clothes. She took a shirt out of her closet to look at it when she heard some footsteps approaching her room. Elizabeth walked into Jessica's room.<p>

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked Jessica.  
>"I'm going to a party." Jessica turned to Elizabeth. "Klaus compelled someone to ask me to go, so it's not like I'm going to be alone." Jessica turned back to her closet.<br>"How do you know the person was compelled?"  
>"Klaus texted me during lunch." Jessica told Elizabeth as she looked for a top to wear.<br>"Oh, well I'm going to. Matt asked me" Elizabeth said with a small smile before she went and lay back onto Jessica's bed.  
>"You always did get quick dates." Elizabeth smiled a little before Jessica turned around holding two shirts. "What do you think?" Elizabeth sat up and looked at the two shirts. One was a blue ruffled tank top and the other one was a spaghetti strap tank top in a darker shade of red.<br>"The blue one. It'll match your eyes." Jessica looked at both of the tank tops and put the red one away.

She tossed the blue tank top on the chest seat that was by the base of her bed and quickly checked her phone for any messages. Jessica picked up her phone and saw that there was no messages so she sat it back down and started looking through her jewelry. She took out a ring that she didn't wear since she turned Elizabeth and she slipped it on her left hand because she had her daylight ring on the other hand. She had asked Greta if she could make her an extra daylight ring because she had given her original daylight ring to Elizabeth. She switched her necklace for the ring a couple of days into living in Mystic Falls. Elizabeth walked up next to Jessica and looked at her jewelry with her.

"Oh, this is nice." Elizabeth said as she picked up a necklace that looked like a clear diamond or crystal.  
>"You can wear it tonight." Jessica told Elizabeth when she saw the necklace.<br>"Thanks." Elizabeth said with a smile. "I'm just gonna go downstairs and get something to eat." Jessica nodded her head as Elizabeth walked out of her room. Jessica spent a few minutes, after Elizabeth left her room, looking at her jewelry before she found a necklace that she wanted to wear. It was a lighter blue sized tear drop on a plain necklace chain she put it on and changed her shirt into the one that she got out of her closet.

"Hey, Jessica?" Elizabeth said before coming into Jessica's room again.  
>"Yeah?" Jessica put some finishing touches on her outfit.<br>"So, I've been texting Matt, and..."  
>"Texting Matt, uh?" Jessica said with a small smile.<br>"Yeah. He wants to meet at the grill before going to the party."  
>"You should go." Jessica turned to Elizabeth. "I don't think that will do any harm."<br>"Okay, I'll see you at the party then." Elizabeth left Jessica's room once again and left for the grill.

* * *

><p>Jessica was relaxing on her bed, playing with her phone when she heard a car pull up in front of the house. She left her phone on her bed and walked up to the window to see who it was. She saw a person get out of the driver's seat and she recognized the person as Chad. Jessica walked towards her bed, picked up her phone grabbed some sunglasses, and something to wear over her tank top. Even if it was dark out she liked wearing sunglasses.<p>

Jessica got downstairs, but before she could get to the front door, Greta came across her path.  
>"Where are you going?" Greta asked Jessica.<br>"A party." Jessica answered.  
>"Does Klaus know?"<br>"He's the one that wants me to go. The doppelganger is also going to be there and this way me and Elizabeth can keep an eye on her. Besides, Klaus compelled the student that's outside the door to ask me to go and I don't feel like compelling him so I don't have to go." Greta just nodded her head and let Jessica exit the house and go to the party.

* * *

><p>When Jessica got to the party there was already a lot of people there. There was a giant bon-fire in the middle, people were talking and drinking with each other, there was some music playing, and it just gave off the vibe of a party.<p>

"Why is there a party?" Jessica asked Chad as they walked deeper into the party.  
>"It's like a tradition here. Every year, on the second or third day back to school, we throw a party." Chad told her.<br>"Like a back to school party?"  
>"Yeah." They came upon something with cups by it. Chad reached out and grabbed two cups. One was for him and the other was for Jessica. She grabbed the cup when Chad handed to her, after he had filled it with beer.<br>"I'm going to look for someone." Jessica told Chad before walking away from him.

* * *

><p>Jessica walked around trying to look for Elizabeth. She didn't want to hear for her so she just walked around to look for her while she looked at other people that were here.<br>"Hey, Jessica." She heard Chad shout from behind her. "Let me walk with you while you look for who you are looking for." Jessica just nodded. They walked a little bit before Jessica spoke to him.  
>"I'm looking for Elizabeth. She said she was coming here with Matt and I'm just making sure that she got here okay."<br>"Is she your sister?"  
>"Sort of." Jessica turned her head around to try and see Elizabeth. Jessica was starting to get slightly impatient. "I'm just gonna go look for her by myself." She told Chad. "If you see her, can you text me?" Chad nodded before Jessica walked away from him again.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica was basically by herself before she just stopped walking around to look for Elizabeth. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching before she stood and focused. Jessica closed her eyes so she could focus on her. There were voices from the people at the party, but she pushed those aside and tried to focus on the sound of Elizabeth's voice. Instead of hearing Elizabeth's voice like she wanted to, she started to smell the scent of human blood. Jessica quickly opened her eyes and rushed to where the scent was the strongest.<p>

Jessica stopped when she saw who she thought was Elizabeth with her mouth on a girl, feeding on her. She rushed over and pushed Elizabeth off of her. Elizabeth's fangs were out and there was fresh blood around her mouth.  
>"Stop." Jessica told her before she turned to the person that she was feeding on. She wasn't dead, so Jessica went over to the girl and started to compel her. "It was an animal that attacked you. It ran away. That's all that you remember."<br>"That's all that I remember." The girl repeated in a trance like state from the compulsion.  
>"Sleep." Jessica told the person, which made her go to sleep. When she wakes up she will think that she blacked out. After Jessica was done compelling the girl, she turned to Elizabeth.<br>"You got to get out of here." Jessica looked in the direction that the party was before looking back at Elizabeth "Go back to the house, I'll be there soon." Jessica told Elizabeth with a hint of madness in her voice. Elizabeth sped off back to the house before. Jessica went back to the party in a casual way.

* * *

><p>Jessica walked around the party, trying to find Chad. She's rather get a ride back than running at vampire speed, especially with all the people. She looked through the crowd, shifting her eyes trying to find him. '<em>Finally'<em> she thought as she spotted Chad talking to a different girl.  
>"Hey. Can you drive me home?" She asked him "I still have homework to do." She lied to him. There was no way she was going to tell him the real reason.<br>"Sure." He nodded his head to Jessica.

* * *

><p>"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Jessica yelled at Elizabeth. "You can't feed on them like that. Didn't you have enough here?"<br>"No." Elizabeth told Jessica. "I didn't have anything. I only ate actual food, not blood."  
>"I told you the other day why we can't Elizabeth. We can't do anything to ruin the plan. That's why we have to have a bag here, so we don't raise suspicion and don't get vervained or anything like that."<p>

Jessica picked up her phone and dialed a number. She waited until the someone on the other end picked up.  
>"Hello?" The voice answered. It was Klaus, who was still in the teacher's body. Jessica saved the number from the texts that he has sent before. Elizabeth still didn't know that Klaus was in the teacher's body.<br>"She fed on a person at the party." Jessica told him, standing in front of Elizabeth. "Should we do anything?" She asked Klaus.  
>"Did anyone find the body?"<br>"I don't know. We left before anything happened. But the girl was still alive, so I compelled her to think that it was an animal attack and made her sleep. So, when she wakes up she'll think she blacked out."  
>"Good." He told her. "I'll talk to Greta about it. She'll get back to you with my decision on what to do."<br>"Okay." Jessica said before hanging up. She slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked Jessica.  
>"It's a secret." Jessica wasn't going to tell Elizabeth yet, not until Klaus said she could.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~While I'm writing this, I'm actually not sure if it's a boring chapter or not. I thought the last one was kind of boring, but people liked it, which made me happy.<br>~If you want to know when the next update for the story is going to be, check it out on my page on here. I have dates for all the stories that I am currently working on. I know some of you say that I should 'update soon' in the reviews, but hopefully you will check out my page when you are curious for the update for the story.  
>~So, I updating the poll for this story (Which I mentioned before.). I added about four more options to it. If there is anything that you might want to see happen in the story, that's not on the poll, please tell me in the reviews. I take your ideas into consideration when I decide what to write in future chapters.<strong>

**~Please review, favorite, add to story alerts, share, and whatever else you want do to make this story to continue and be interesting & popular.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	9. Something Unusual

**The 9th Chapter up a day before originally planned! :) _  
>~ <em>I had a writer's block while writing this chapter, so it might not be the best.  
>~ Don't forget to check out the poll for this story. It has Ideas that I want to put in the story (possibly) at some point. I look at it when I have writer's block for this story. So please, go and choose options that you would like to see in the story. <strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

_I was walking down a deserted hallway. The lights were off and it was silent. I just continued to walk down the hallway, keeping my eyes open for anything. The atmosphere of the place was starting to feel creepier and creepier by the minute. I couldn't sense anyone with my senses, but I could help but think that there was someone, somewhere watching me. I heard a 'woosh' sound and I turned around. 'There's no one there' I though before turning back around. My eyes went wide and I jumped back a little when I saw who was in front of me._

"_What' are you doing here?" I asked before smelling the scent of blood. 'It's coming from behind me' I thought before turning around. I gasped. My parent's bodies were dead on the ground. They looked just like the day in the woods, when the werewolves killed them. 'Why are they here?' I thought. "How?" I asked out loud. "You shouldn't believe everything everyone tells you." A voice said to me. I turned around and the person was gone. I couldn't help but start to panic._

* * *

><p>I could feel a body lying next to me on the bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was next to me. My eyes weren't all the way opened but I could see the face of the person that was next to me. It was Klaus.<br>"I thought you were in the other body." I tiredly said to him.  
>"It just wasn't a right fit." Klaus said to me as I yawned. "Have you done anything with Elizabeth?" He asked me as I tried to keep my eyes opened. "No." I told him. "But she hasn't left her room since we got back." Against what my body was saying, I opened my eyes more, trying not to fall back to sleep. I lazily turned my head to the bedside clock. "Two o'clock?" I turned my head back to Klaus "Did you have to wake me at two in the morning?" I asked him. We looked straight into each other's faces. "Not that I didn't want to see you in your normal body." I said to him before I slowly sat up.<br>"I need someone to hunt with." He told me, sitting up next to me.  
>"At 2 in the morning?"<br>"It's never too late for a good hunt." Klaus told me with a slightly sadistic smile.

* * *

><p>I was savoring the blood as it flowed down my throat. It tasted better fresh than from blood bags. As the body ran low on blood, I lifted my fangs from the throat and let the body fall to the ground. I wiped my wrist against my mouth, wiping away the blood. Turning to Klaus, I saw his mouth around the person's neck that he was feeding on. I watched him as he finished feeding on the body. He let the body fall to the ground.<p>

"What are we going to do about the bodies?" I asked him. I didn't want Damon to come after me, seeing as he's stronger than me. I don't know what he would do if he found a dead body and it wasn't him. '_he would probably narrow down the search and then come after me'_ I thought.  
>"Why worry about the bodies?" Klaus asked me before wiping the blood off his mouth.<br>"Well, there are other vampires in town, isn't there?" I asked him and he just looked at me with a straight face, his expression not changing. "Besides, I could tell there is a werewolf and if the werewolf knows about what their bites do, I could die….again." I told him. He turned his head towards the body he fed on and then he looked to the one I fed on. Klaus looked to me, '_He must be studying my expression'_ I thought as I watched his eyes shift. He looked back to the bodies and then looked back to me.  
>"I'll deal with them." He said. "You just go back to the house." I just shrugged and sped back to the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked through the front door of the house. I could slightly smell coffee '<em>Greta must be awake'<em> I thought as I walked into the kitchen.  
>"I didn't know you were up." She said to me as she poured a cup of coffee for herself.<br>"Klaus woke me up early this morning." I sat down on a stool by the island in the kitchen. "He wanted to eat." I told her. It was true. He wanted to eat, just from people. "Where's Elizabeth?" I asked her not bothering to tell with my senses.  
>"In her bed."<br>"Oh." I said to Greta. "I'm gonna go check on her." I said before speeding up the stairs to Elizabeth's room.

I stood at the door to Elizabeth's room. She was still sleeping on her bed. '_She probably doesn't smell the coffee'_ I thought before walking into her room.  
>"Wake up." I told. She slowly started to open her eyes.<br>"How long have you been up?" She tiredly asked me.  
>"A few hours. Give or take." Elizabeth slowly sat up on her bed, still tired.<br>"Do we have school today?" She asked.  
>"It's only Thursday, so yeah." I saw her roll her eyes at that. "Listen." I said to her before sitting on the edge of her bed. "You are going to have to have a blood bag before you go to school today." She nodded as I was telling her. "We can't have a repeat of what happened last night." I looked at her face. "Especially with the other vampires in town." I said in a whisper. There was a pause between us before I decided to tell her something else. "Klaus might come back here." I told her. Her eyes shot up to mine.<br>"Does he know what I did?" She asked me. I just slightly nodded my head at her question. "I don't know what he's going to do about you feeding at the party. He might do nothing, but then again, it's hard to figure out what he's going to do most of the time." I told her. "Get ready for school." I said to her before standing up from her bed and turning around to face her. "I'll set a blood bag out for you on the island." Elizabeth nodded before I walked out her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I took a deep breath before getting out of my bed. I tried to make my bed look a little neat before I walked over to my dresser. _'What am I going to wear today?'_ I asked myself in my thoughts. I looked through the drawer that I had put most of my shirts in until I found something yellow. '_I haven't worn yellow in a while'_ I thought to myself as I held the tank top up and looked at it. I threw it on my bed while I looked for a pair of jeans to go with it.

While I was searching for a pair of jeans, I heard my phone vibrate. I just took the pair of jeans that was in my hand and tossed them on top of the tank top before looking at my phone. It was a text.

_-I have to talk to you. Tell Jessica you'll drive to school, but don't tell her that you're going to talk to me. ~Klaus.-_

'_Why doesn't he want Jessica to know we are going to talk?'_ I asked myself.  
>-<em>Okay. I just want to take a shower first-<em> I texted him back before tossing my phone onto my bed.  
>"Hey, Jessica?" I yelled to her.<br>"Yeah." I turned around to my doorway and saw her standing there.  
>"I'm gonna drive to school today and don't worry, I will drink the bag when I get downstairs. I just want to take a shower first." Jessica looked at me before shrugging a little.<br>"Okay. See you at school." She said. I nodded my head and she walked away. I looked at my bed and noticed that I forget to grab the stuff that goes underneath my clothes so I grabbed them out of the dresser. With all my clothes in hand, I headed to the bathroom that is connected to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I let the water run until it was between kind of warm and hot before I got into the shower. It was relief to fell the water fall onto my head, flow down my hair, and down the rest of my body. It was nice to have something normal among all the craziness. I started to rub my watermelon scented shampoo into my hair. '<em>It really smells like watermelon'<em> I thought. I could never really smell it when putting it in my hair before, so it must have something to do with me being a vampire.

* * *

><p>I stepped out the shower and dried myself off before changing into the clothes I had picked out. My hair was flat and wet. '<em>I'll deal with it.'<em> I thought about my hair before I wanted to do my makeup. I took a breath out as I just grabbed some basic colors from my bunch of makeup that I had. Light green eye shadow, eyeliner, a very light pink blush, and light pink lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled a little. I walked in to my room to look at my clock. '_There's still time'_ I thought before walking downstairs.

I walked in to the kitchen and saw the blood bag on the island, right where Jessica said she was going to leave it. Right next to the bag I saw an empty glass. '_I'll just drink it from that'_ I thought before pouring the blood into the glass. The scent of the blood was getting up my nose while I was pouring what I could in the glass. There were some footsteps coming from the hall. I grabbed the glass and walked towards the footsteps.

"Elizabeth." I heard my voice called. I looked at saw him.  
>"Klaus." I said out loud.<br>"I heard about your little accident." I could feel my eyes go a little wide.  
>"Yeah, I didn't feed yesterday." I told him. "I lost it." Then I realized that I had the blood in the glass I was holding, so I took a sip from it. Klaus stepped closer to me.<br>"You know, I have this plan to break a curse." I looked up at him. "It more important that any vampire," He paused, "that was turned because they said they were sorry for hurting someone." I took a deep breath in and out. He slowly and gently brushed some of my wet hair behind my ear. I looked straight at him. He looked at me curiously. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I walked into the school with my locker in mind. I would have to gather my books for the first couple of classes for the day. Out the corner of my eye I could see that there was somebody coming towards me. I turned and saw Matt.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to me.  
>"Hey." I said back to him.<br>"Have you seen Elizabeth?"  
>"Not since I left our house." I started to tell him. I could tell that he was slightly worried. "She said she was going to come to school by herself." I pulled out my phone to look at the time. "She should be here soon." Matt slightly nodded his head. "I don't think it's anything to worry about." I said to him.<br>Matt slightly smiled. "Thanks." I nodded before he walked away.

'_Why isn't Elizabeth here yet?'_ I asked myself as I walked to my locker. I opened it and tried to set my backpack in it. I pulled my phone out my pocket again, only this time to call Elizabeth. I held it to my ear while grabbing the first couple of books I would need.

_-Hey, It's Elizabeth. Leave a message- *beeeeeeeeeeeeep*-  
>"<em>Elizabeth, You should hurry to school. Matt's looking for you_."_ I left a message and then hung up. '_Why isn't she here yet?' _I shrugged it off to leave it until later.

* * *

><p><strong>~I wanted to put what happens to Elizabeth in this chapter, but I'm going to leave you wondering. Mainly because I can't decide what to do with her. I had a plan, but then I thought of something else I could do, and now I don't know what one to chose... lol. If you have any ideas on what could happen to Elizabeth, leave them in the reviews.<br>~I have a picture of Elizabeth's outfit on my profile, so if you want to know what it looks like, check it out.  
>~Please don't forget to leave any thoughts of yours in the reviews. I look at all of them. If you have a question about the story, I will answer it in the author's note of the next chapter. I will also let you know whose idea's I will work into my story, in the author's notes of the next chapter.<br>~Please check out my other four stories:  
>-<em>What's Hidden Underneath<br>_-_Deep Within  
><em>-_Discovery  
><em>-_Funny TVD on Facebook_ **

**~The next chapter for this story is set to come out Febuary 17th.**

****~Please review, favorite, add to story alerts, share, and whatever else you want do to make this story to continue and be interesting & popular. And don't forget to check out the poll. ****

**R&R 'till the next update**


	10. The First Time

**~So, the first thing I want to say is that this chapter might seem a little OOC for Damon, Elena and Stefan. I had the chapter planned, but as I ended up tweaking it a bit as I typed it.  
>~Seeing as this is the 10th Chapter I thought about where I have had typed so far and how you guys are reacting to the story. I thought that it was about time to get more into the actual point of the story... so this is the start to the story going forward.<br>****~Another note, I got a friend of mine to read my stories on here (: **

_**(My friend) **__MandaPandaCobalt: If you are going to stalk my stories... you better read them... lol (:_

_Mariela Gaytan: I want to see jeleaous Klaus to. From what I am thinking right now, that might not happen for a couple of chapters, but it might come sooner. I like how their realtionship is going, but it might not be what you think. *insert spoiler here*._

_Mariela: The chapter length varies, but I try to keep them about 2,000 words or more. I would type longer chapters (like chapter 3) but it always depends on what I want to put in the chapter, if I'm having writers block, and what's happening in RL. I will be putting more Klaus and Jessica in the story, but in this chapter it's mainly in flashbacks._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

The school day seemed to go slow for Jessica. By lunchtime Jessica still hadn't heard from Elizabeth and it worried her. Jessica could see how Elizabeth acted around Matt and thought that she would make it to school in time. Jessica took a deep breath before opening her locker to put her books away before she got ready for lunch. As she closed her locker she heard her phone beep. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed that she got a text.  
>'<em>Elizabeth is going to be out of town for a while. You can do whatever tonight. –Klaus'<br>'Why would Elizabeth have to go out of town?'_ Jessica thought as she read the text. Jessica shook her head as she closed her locker door. '_If I can do whatever I want…' _She began to think '_Then I'm not going to spend the rest of my day in school.'_ Jessica walked straight past the lunchroom and out the school.

* * *

><p>Jessica parked her car right outside the grill. It's not like she was really going to get in trouble for skipping the rest of the school day. She put her keys into her pocket and got out of her car. Jessica walked into the grill and immediately spotted Damon at the bar.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw Damon sitting at the grill. He is probably one of those vampires that drink their problems down instead of eating the first person they see. I thought about sitting down at a table to eat, but instead I started to walk towards Damon.

"You're a day drinker?" I asked as I as next to Damon. He turned his head towards me.  
>"Oh, it's you." He said slightly irritated. "Aren't you supposed to be in school or something?"<br>"How would you know?" I asked him. "Are you stalking me?"  
>"It wouldn't be the first time I've stalked somebody." I couldn't help but let a small smile appear on my face. Damon took another sip from the glass that he had in his hand. "What are you doing here anyway?" Damon asked me.<br>"Well, let's see…" I was pretending to think about my answer. "I didn't want to spend my whole day at school," I looked at Damon, "seeing as I have an eternity to actually do my senior year." I kind of whispered to Damon.  
>"Then why?" He asked me.<br>"Kind of forced to." I slightly chuckled. I didn't lie there. Klaus is kind of forcing me to go school so I can blend in and get on Elena's side along with all the other stuff he wants me to do. "Why don't we go somewhere else and talk? It's kind of boring here." I popped out and asked Damon. Damon just turned to me and let a small smirk appear on his face before putting money on the bar to pay for his drink.

* * *

><p>"And here we are." Damon said as we pulled up to his house.<br>"Wow." I couldn't really say anything else. I turned to Damon and we looked at each other. Damon started to move closer to me, looking with drunken fascination at me. He gently laid his lips on mine and we kissed.

It fascinated me because how it felt. There was something… different between me and Damon that there is between me and Klaus. This was something different, something…more. It felt better. The next thing I know we were still kissing, but we were speeding somewhere, I didn't know where. Damon was moving us in the direction of where he wanted to go.

He threw me onto a bed and quickly went on top of me. I kept feeling myself wanting more, not wanting to stop. '_I don't think I ever felt this way before._' I thought as we just continued.

* * *

><p>I was just lying down on a bed being covered by nothing but a blanket. I took a deep breath and looked over to Damon. It looked like he was sleeping. '<em>I wonder if he always does this when he's drunk.'<em> I thought before I started to look around his room.

'_He has a lot of books._' I thought as I skimmed his room with my eyes. '_He has a really nice room_.' I thought to myself before bringing my eyes back to Damon. He was starting to open his eyes.  
>"So, do you always do this with people you don't know that much?" I asked Damon. He didn't answer. Instead he looked at me and put his finger on his lips. I listened and I could hear his front door close. He leaned in more and gave me a kiss. <em>'This is a first'<em> I couldn't help but think for some reason. I started to pull away from Damon.  
>"I'm a little hungry." I said to Damon before getting into a sitting position. "Have any blood bags or anything?" I asked him.<br>"You like the stale stuff?"  
>"Not really, but I had some fresh stuff this morning." I told Damon before picking up my shirt from the floor and slipping it on.<br>"In our basement." He told me as I slid out of his bed to put my pants on. I turned to face Damon. He was already out of the bed, putting his pants on. "I'll get a couple of bags." Damon said before I stood up.  
>"What? Without me?" I asked jokingly before getting to Damon's side.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked next to Damon as we walked down his hallway. We walked in front of the living room. I stopped and looked in. I saw the other Salvatore sitting on the couch. Damon turned around to face me.<br>"Why don't you wait here?" He suggested to me before he turned back around and continued.

"I know you." Elena said. "We all go to the same school." I nodded my head looking at her.  
>"Why are you here?" The boy next to Elena asked.<br>"Before I answer, I have a question." I stepped into the living room.  
>"Are you and Damon brothers?"<br>"Yeah." He cautiously said to me.  
>"I'm Jessica." I said to him.<br>"Stefan." '_Now I know their names.'_ I thought.  
>"Well, Stefan." I sat down onto one of the chairs. "I skipped most of the school day to get my mind off of things. Then I got to the Grill and saw your brother and well, you know where that led to." I couldn't help but notice that Stefan was looking at me with curiosity. '<em>Is he wondering if I'm human?'<em> I asked myself. I let Stefan wonder what I was, while I looked around the living room.

"I can probably guess what you're thinking." I looked at Stefan and Elena. Elena looked at me with a slightly confused and curious while Stefan just looked curious. "You're probably thinking about rather or not I was compelled to come here. Am I right?" I looked at Stefan with a slightly hidden smile on my face.  
>"You know…?" I nodded my head before Elena finished because I knew what she meant.<br>"I know because I am." I said to Stefan and Elena.

I turned to see Damon walking in with two blood bags in hand.  
>"Getting to know each other?" He asked before he tossed me a bag.<br>"You two are friendly." Stefan said.  
>"It's not like we haven't met before." I said remembering the day I first arrived in Mystic Falls when I had Damon.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

_She walked in between the buildings, knowing full well that he was still following her. They were in the middle when she stopped. She knew he followed her, but when she turned around to see if he was there, he wasn't. Jessica closed her eyes and extended her senses. He came at her from behind, but she caught him off guard, caught him by his throat, slammed him against the wall, and bared her fangs. _

"_Never thought a girl would do this to me." He said even though Jessica had him at the neck. He quickly forced her hand off of his neck and tossed it to the side. "Don't even try," He said trying the threaten her. He went to punch her but she quickly stopped it. Then he punched her with his other hand in her stomach. She let go of his hand and he used it to grab her by the neck and push her against the wall, just as she had done to him. "I'm older than you." He said as he got in her face._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End of Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

"How long have you been a vampire?" Elena asked.  
>I took a sip from the blood bag before I answered. "Not even a year." I said before fighting the thoughts that led up to it. "Although, it should have been a year." I momentarily thought about my parents before pushing it back. I looked between all of them. "Don't worry. I'm not going to cause any trouble in the town. My guardian would kill me." I said before taking another sip from the blood bag.<br>"Your guardian?" Elena asked me.  
>I nodded my head. "Yeah. She's a witch." '<em>There is no way I'm going to mention that Klaus is really watching me. Although thinking about it, it's not really that far from the truth.'<em> "She wants me to blend in," I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "that's why I go to school. I don't really want to, but I have to." I couldn't help but look over at Elena. '_I still can't believe how much she looks like Katherine.'_

All of us sat there quietly before I felt my phone vibrate. Stefan, Elena and Damon watched me as I pulled out my phone and entered in the lock code. '_Another text message.'_ I thought as I read it.

'_Where are you?-Klaus'_ I slightly rolled my eyes before I looked up.  
>"It's just her checking up on me." I lied to them before I texted Klaus back.<br>'_At the Salvatore house getting to know your doppelganger.-Jessica'_ I replied to Klaus. '_That 'ought to satisfy him for a little while at least'_ I thought before slipping my phone back into my pocket.  
>"I just told her that I'm out walking." I lied before turning to Elena. "You're human, aren't you?" I asked. "Don't worry," I held up the bag a little, "this will keep me satisfied." I let a small smile appear on my face. "I dated a vampire when I was human." I said to her. Then I started to think back to when I first met Klaus.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Jessica was struggling to keep a hold of all of her groceries that she just got. "Please don't drop." She tried to plead with her bags as she tried to carry them to her car. Jessica was walking slowly so she was careful not to drop them<em>. _"Careful, careful," Jessica said out loud to herself as she started getting closer to her car. "Almost there." She thought out loud. _

_Jessica was just about to get to her car when she bumped into someone. "Oh, shit." Jessica couldn't help but say while seeing her groceries spread along the parking lot near her car.  
>"I'm sorry." She heard a voice say.<br>"You should be." Jessica said before looking up. She saw a man, a little older than her, with brown hair, looking down at her. "You know what…" Jessica was almost out of words. "It's my fault." She said blushing at him. Jessica brought her attention back to picking up her groceries. _

_The man helped her with some of her groceries. Jessica stood up and looked at him.  
>"Thanks, I guess." Jessica said with a small smile that was accompanied by her blushing.<br>"My pleasure." He said with a small smile looking into her eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End of Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I sat in the Salvatore's house, finishing up the blood bag. "I should probably get my stuff together." I said out loud before standing up from the chair. Stefan, Damon, and Elena stayed in the living room while I went back up to Damon's room to get my stuff.

I took a deep breath before gathering what things of mine were on Damon's floor before heading back out of his room. I didn't even get down the stairs before running into Damon.  
>"You know, I drove you here." Damon said to me.<br>"Really?" I started to say sarcastically, "I didn't know this." I couldn't help but let a small smile appear. "I was just going back to the Grill to get my car before getting back to my house." I said to Damon before starting to walk around him. I took a couple of steps down before stopping and turning around to him. "For what it's worth," Damon turned towards me. "I wouldn't mind doing this again." I said looking at him before turning around to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>~So, I was actually planing this chapter originally with a friend of mine at school (who I got addicted to TVD), but I decided not to go with that Idea because it doesn't really go along with what I want to do with this story and because the idea was mainly based around Elizabeth. (If you're reading, sorry!) Saying that, I do still eventually (maybe) want to put that idea into this story, but that depends on you guys. I added the option to the poll for this story (which is on my page).<strong>

**~In other news, I'm thinking about starting two more stories. However, I don't want to end up working on seven at once (which is what it would be if I continued to work on my current stories). I am thinking about ending two of my current stories before starting my two other ones. I was thinking about ending Discovery and maybe this one. I do have long term plans for this story (involving Jamon (Jessica+Damon) and Klessica (Klaus+Jessica). Plus I eventually want to add Elijah into the story because of an idea I have. So, if you don't want the story to end I just have one word for you: REVIEW!. The more reviews, the less likely I am to end this story.**

**~So here is some bad news :( I'm not going to have a chapter for this story until April. (Unless somehow I type up another chapter between everything else). That's all the more reason to review.  
>~Check out my other stories that I will be updating while this story is on hiatus.<br>** _~Funny TVD on Facebook  
>~Discovery<br>~Deep Within  
>~What's Hidden Underneath. <em>

**R&R 'until April.  
><strong>


	11. The Plan

**~ After a long wait, a new chapter is finally here.  
>~ There were two reasons I put the story on hiatus. The first one is that I sort of have a slight writer's block and the other relates to the number of reviews. The more reviews, the more I will write and the better the chapters are. <strong>

_mahtabi: Jessica is going to be involved with Damon. I have long term plans for the story and in the long term, there will be stuff going on between Klaus/Jessia/Damon... and possibly with someone else. _

**~ I hope you guys don't murder me for having to wait this long for a new chapter. What I will tell you though, is that there are some Klessica (Klaus + Jessica) and Jamon (Jessica + Damon) moments in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I parked my car in the driveway and pulled down my mirror. My hair was a bit messy, so I fixed it up. I didn't want him to ask any questions. I grabbed my backpack, took a deep breath, and went into the house.  
>"Where have you been?" Klaus automatically asked me when I stepped foot in the house.<br>"I told you in the text." I put my backpack on the ground. "Getting to know your doppelganger." I turned to see him right by me. "She's protected by the Salvatore brothers." I said to him.  
>"I expected as much."<br>"I'm going to take a shower." I said before walking towards the stairs. Klaus flashed in front of me, blocking my path.  
>"What did you talk about with them?"<br>"I just said that I have been like this for less than a year, my guardian is a witch and that I won't cause them any trouble."  
>"Well, we'll see about that, won't we." He smirked a little. I gave Klaus a kiss. '<em>Different'<em> I thought before looking into his eyes.  
>"I'm going to shower." I said before moving around him and went upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body.<br>"Took you long enough." I heard Klaus say. He was lying on my bed.  
>"Well, I wanted to smell good." He appeared in front of me. His hand cupped my check as he looked into my eyes. Our heads slowly started to get closer. His hand gently and slowly slid down my cheek and to my shoulder as our lips touched. I let out a breath as we parted. I looked into his eyes and our lips met again. His hand slid down to the top of the towel, sending a shiver down my spine.<p>

The next thing I know the towel is on the floor and we were both on the bed. Klaus was on top of me, kissing my neck. "Nik." I said in a whisper before he looked into my eyes. Our lips touch again before I turned him over and was on top of him.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw that there was no sun shining in my room. I moved my head to the side. Klaus was lying with the blanket covering his legs. My hands slowly and gently rubbed his chest. '<em>I love him'<em> I thought to myself. I smiled a little before slowly slipping off the bed. He didn't move as I picked up the towel and wrapped it around me.

I took some clothes from my closet and slipped them on before walking towards the hall. Klaus was still lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I let out a breath before walking downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and picked a blood bag from the freezer.  
>"You might want to brush your hair." I heard Greta say from behind me.<br>"Yeah, it's messy." I said as I turned around. "Hey, would you mind making a huge breakfast tomorrow morning? I didn't have much today and it would help tomorrow."  
>"No problem." I started to walk out the kitchen before turning to Greta.<br>"Can you tell me anything about Damon Salvatore?" Greta turned towards me and leaned against the counter.  
>"Well, from what I know, he was turned in 1864 along with his brother. Niklaus might tell you more if you catch him in a good mood."<br>"He doesn't have a good mood." I said to her before walking back up the stairs to my bedroom.

I walked into my room as I drank from the blood bag. Klaus was still lying on my bed. I walked to my window and looked out of it. The sun was out of the sky, but you couldn't really see the moon. When I was human, I would go for a walk, or sit on the porch during this time. Honestly, I missed that. It was a sacrifice I had to make. It's just a simple thing that I could go without. I drank from the blood bag as I turned back to my bed. He was still lying there. I walked to the bed, set the bag on the nightstand, and slid into the bed. I looked at Klaus for a moment. He actually looked peaceful, but that's only because he was either sleeping, or pretending. I turned so I was facing the window, my back to Klaus. I let out a deep breath before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to notice that Klaus left me alone in my bed. There was really no expectation to see him next to me when I woke up. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair before going downstairs into the kitchen.<p>

The whole kitchen island was filled with breakfast food. Breakfast sausage, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes were all on the island. I just went ahead and grabbed as much as I could to help satisfy myself until the next time I feed.

When I was full of food, I grabbed my backpack and went out the door. I was stopped before I was able to open my car door.  
>"Jessica," Klaus started before I turned around to face him ", since you've talked to the Salvatore's and the doppelganger, spend more time with them. Find out what they know, gain their trust, and don't let them know what you're up to." I gave him a nod.<br>"That's the plan." I said before I got into my car and drove to school.

* * *

><p>I parked my car in the school parking lot and sat for a moment. There was something about Klaus this morning and last night. '<em>Could he sense that another vampire was on me?'<em> I thought. There was truth to what I said to Damon. I wouldn't mind doing it, or at least spending time with him, again. He didn't say I had to tell him what they told me. If he asks anything about me and Damon, I can always lie. I let out a breath before getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>I walked into the school and was immediately noticed.<br>"Jessica." I turned to see Matt walking towards me. "Any news on Elizabeth?"  
>"I asked and apparently she had to go out of town." A slightly confused look appeared on his face. "I don't know why, but it's better not to ask." I said before Matt gave a slight nod. "Hey, why don't we trade numbers? That way if she comes back I can call you."<br>"Okay, sure." He said before I entered my number in his phone as he did with his number in my phone.  
>"I'll let you know if I hear anything." He nodded his head before I walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>After class ended I caught up with Stefan.<br>"Hey." I said before Stefan turned around towards me. "I was thinking, would you mind giving Damon my number?" I handed Stefan a piece of paper with my number on it. "It's just if he needs another distraction." I hid my smirk as Stefan slowly took the piece of paper. "I meant what I said last night. I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to blend for once." Stefan gave a nod and I gave him a small smile. "You seem like a good guy Stefan." I said before walking away from him.

* * *

><p>I was just about to open my car door before I stopped. I smelled something. '<em>It's the smell again.'<em> I thought.  
>"Jessica." I heard Matt say from behind me. I turned to see him walking up to me with somebody else. "This is Tyler."<br>"Hi." I said, hiding my disgust from the werewolf smell.  
>"We were heading to the Grill and I wanted to know if you would want to come with us." Tyler said to me.<br>"Well, I have to stop at home first. How about I just meet you there?" They gave me a nod before I went into my car. I took a deep breath, calming myself down from the smell of werewolf. '_At least I know who it is.'_ I thought before driving away from the school.

* * *

><p>I walked into the house and could immediately smell blood. I walked into the living room and saw Klaus feeding from a person.<br>"Tasty." He said as he raised his head from her neck. There was blood dripping from his fangs. "Why don't you join in for a bite?"  
>"Don't mind if I do." I said before walking to the woman. I let my fangs drop before I bit into her neck. The blood flowed down my neck, satisfying any hunger that I had in me. When she was dead I lifted my head and let her body drop to the ground. "You were right." I said before looking at Klaus. "She was tasty."<br>"Glad you agree." He said before my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I got a text.

-_'Meet me at the Grill.-Damon'_  
>'<em>So Stefan gave him my number.'<em> I thought before sliding the phone back in my pocket.  
>"I'm going to the Grill." I said to Klaus before wiping the blood off from around my mouth. He didn't ask me why as I left the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill and immediately spotted Damon at the bar. I started to walk towards him before hearing my name.<br>"Jessica." I turned to see Matt and Tyler sitting at a table. I walked towards them.  
>"Hey." I said before sitting down next to Matt.<br>"Where do you think Elizabeth would have gone?"  
>"Honestly Matt, I don't know." I looked at the bar. Damon was probably listening in. "I have to talk to someone." I said before leaving them at the table.<p>

"Miss me?" I asked him as I sat next to him.  
>"Why did you want me to have your number?" Damon asked me without turning his head towards me.<br>"Because, it seems like you need a distraction." He turned his head to me. "I also don't mind repeat performances." I smirked.  
>"Why do you think I need a distraction?"<br>"No reason, but it doesn't pay to be picky when we are what we are."  
>"Why are you here?" Damon asked me.<br>"I told you when we first met, change of scenery."  
>"No one comes to Mystic Falls for the scenery."<br>"They should." I said to him. "My guardian heard that the town was good for vampires that don't want to be hunted." I lied to him. "After I get settled in by myself, she's going off on her own."  
>"Why do you even have a witch as a guardian?"<br>"It was my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend's idea. He is a bit over-protective." I looked at Damon. "He left not long after her turned me. He taught me the basics before he left though."  
>"If he's protective of you, why did he leave?"<br>"Beats me, but he left the witch to watch over me. I keep secrets from her so don't worry, I won't tell her about you." I looked behind us for a moment. Matt and Tyler glanced at me and Damon before I turned back towards him. "Why don't we talk somewhere that's more private?"  
>"Are you sure you just don't want to see me naked again?" He asked with a smirk.<br>"Well, that could be one reason." I whispered in his ear before pulling away. We looked into each other's eyes. "I bet you have better drinks than the bar anyway." I gave him a small smirk.  
>"Why not." He said before getting off the stool. I smirked before following him out the Grill.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I would have added more, but I didn't know what to put.<br>~ I can't say enough of how reviews are important for the story. They tell me that you like the story enough to review, that you have some ideas of what you would like to see in the story, and that you don't want the story to end. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, please leave them in the reviews. Also, don't forget to check out the poll for this story on my profile. **

**~ While you are waiting for another chapter for this story, please check out my other current stories.  
>- Deep Within<br>- What's Hidden Underneath  
>- You Can Never Forget<br>- The Salvatore Sister  
>- Funny TVD On Facebook<strong>

**~ The next chapter is coming 4/23/12**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	12. Drunk with Damon

**~ So the chapter is up a little early.  
>~ I'm thinking about bringing Elijah into the story soon, but I'm not completely sure when to do that.<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I walked behind Damon into the living room of his house. Damon walked over to his liquor and I went straight to his couch. I laid onto it, staring at the ceiling.  
>"So," Damon started as he poured liquor into a glass ", what's the real reason you wanted to get me all alone?" Damon asked me with a smirk. I let out a chuckle. He started to walk towards me with two glasses in his hand.<br>"Let's get drink first and see where it leads." I said as I took a glass from Damon. He sat on the chair that was next to the couch that I was sitting on. My eyes went to a radio. I set the glass down and sped to the stereo, turning it on. "We need music." I said as I tried to find a good station. '_Rock music. Finally'_ I thought before walk back to the couch.

I turned my head towards the door to see Stefan standing, staring at me and Damon.  
>"Jessica." Stefan said.<br>"Stefan, nice to see you again." I raised my glass. "Care to join us for a drink?"  
>"My baby bro's not that fun." Damon said, looking from Stefan to me.<br>"No, I'm meeting with Elena." Stefan said.  
>"We'll be here if you change your mind." I said to Stefan before he left.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A few drinks later~<strong>_

Damon sat on the couch as I got up and poured myself a drink.  
>"When I was human, I used to sneak stuff from my parent's liquor stash. It was really only after I found out about vampires." I started to walk towards Damon.<br>"Why did you want to turn?" He asked me.  
>"I wanted to be with Nick forever." I looked at Damon as I sat down next to him. "Nick's my ex." I clarified for him. "After my parent's died last year, I tried to get him to turn me. He always said no. Then not too long ago, he turned me." I took a deep breath. "Then after teaching me some of the basics, he left." I took a drink from my glass.<br>"How did your parent's die?" Damon asked me. I took a deep breath.  
>"They were killed, murdered by werewolves." I slowly looked at Damon. "It was my on a full moon, that landed on my birthday." I looked away from Damon before taking a huge drink from my glass.<br>"Why don't we get you another drink?" He suggested before got up and walked over to his liquor. I blinked back tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. Damon walked back over and filled my glass.

* * *

><p>Damon and I were now dancing to the music on the radio. The both of us were clearly drunk. I looked at the door to see Stefan coming in the house with Elena.<br>"You're missing all the fun." I said to them.  
>"I'll just meet you in your room." Elena said to Stefan before looking at us. She walked upstairs.<br>"Join us brother." Damon said as we danced.  
>"Join us in what way?" I asked Damon, not holding back a smile.<br>"I am not getting in a three-some with my brother." Damon said to me. I caught a glimpse of Stefan, who just shook his head and walked away.  
>"Guess it's just the two of us." I said before kissing Damon on the lips.<br>"I have no problem with that." He whispered before laying his lips on mine.

He slammed me against the wall and kissed me up my neck. I moaned before he lifted his lips from my neck and placed them on my lips. We flashed up to his room and I pushed him against the wall. His hands roamed up my body, slowly taking off my shirt. I tossed my shirt to the side and placed my hands under his shirt. We sped to his bed. He tossed me on it and quickly took off his shirt before speeding on top of me. My phone vibrated and I groaned.  
>"Just ignore it." He said as he kissed my neck.<br>"It might be important." I said before taking it out my pants, which were surprisingly still on.  
><em>'Where are you? ~Klaus'<em> I rolled my eyes before replying.  
>'<em>In budt with a salvagor'<em> I ment to type '_I'm busy with a Salvatore'_ but I was drunk. I can't type correctly when I'm drunk. I placed the phone, upside down, on the bedside table before turning my attention back to Damon.  
>"Now we can continue." I said with a smile before our lips touched.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes were closed as my head rested on a pillow. I could hear my phone buzz, but I decided to ignore it. I didn't feel like answering it. '<em>Buzzz. Buzzzz.'<em> It continued to vibrate and I continued to ignore it. '_Buzzzz, Buzzzz, Buzzzz'_ Okay, now it's getting annoying. '_Buzzz'_ My body slowly stood up and my hand reached for the phone. '_Oh, great_' I thought when I saw who was calling.

"What do you want Nick?" I asked, feeling slightly hung over.  
>"Where are you?" He asked me.<br>"Relax, I'm okay." I said to him. "You should be more careful when you call next time." I said to him, momentarily glancing at Damon. He was sleeping, or at least pretending.  
>"There's something for you back at the house."<br>"I'll get there later." I told him before hanging up.

I laid back on the bed and noticed that Damon was looking at me.  
>"I haven't met someone like you before." He said to me.<br>"You don't know me that well." I said to him.  
>"Maybe I should get to know you more." He said with a smirk before kissing me on the cheek.<br>"Is that your way of asking me on a date?" I asked him in a whisper.  
>"Maybe." He whispered back before moving on top of me and kissing me on the lips. There was a knock and we turned our heads to the doorway. Elena stood there and awkwardly looked at us.<br>"Alaric brought some stuff over." She said to us.  
>"I'll be right down." Damon said to her before she turned around and walked away. He turned back to me.<br>"You can come to." He said, looking into my eyes.  
>"If you pick up my shirt, I'll come with you." He smirked at me before sliding off the bed, walking to my shirt, and throwing it at me.<br>"There." He said before getting his own shirt. "I'll meet you downstairs." Damon said before walking downstairs. '_He's different than Klaus.'_ I thought before getting dressed.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs to see Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch in front of a box. Damon was sitting on the couch across from them.<br>"You might want to know some of this." Stefan said to me before taking a book from the box. I walked closer to them and sat next to Damon.  
>"What is all this?" I asked.<br>"Information on the supernatural." Elena said. "My birth mother researched it and we need to know more about the Originals."  
>"We're hoping there is some information about them in here." Stefan said.<br>"I know some stuff about them." I said. '_That could be a mistake.'_ I thought.  
>"What do you know?" Elena asked me.<br>"Well, I know that there are five of them and there is no easy way to kill them. My ex, Nick, had a run in with one of them back in the 20's."  
>"How old is he?" Damon asked me.<br>"He's been almost as long as the Originals." I said, not mentioning that Nick is really an Original. "He didn't tell me who he ran into." I leaned back into the couch. "That's really all he told me on them. I never really asked about them."  
>"Do you think you could?" Elena asked me.<br>"I could, but I've honestly been trying to avoid him. He left me to deal with mostly of everything." I paused as Elena and Stefan looked at me. "It's okay though. I've been doing okay considering what happened about a month ago."  
>"Do you mind me asking," I looked at Stefan ", what happened a month ago?"<br>"It's okay. I'm actually proud about how I handled myself. I had turned someone who was close to death," '_Which isn't a complete lie' _", she ran off and I had to dig into my supply of wolvesbane. I basically defended me and my friend against werewolves."  
>"You ran into werewolves?" Elena asked. I nodded my head.<br>"Yeah. I had no choice but to kill a few although some of them fled or were unconscious by the time we got out of there."  
>"Remind me not to get in a fight with you." Damon remarked.<br>"Well, you kinda did when we first met. You're just lucky you're older or I could have taken you." I said with a smirk. I turned to Elena and Stefan. "I gotta go." I said before standing up from the couch. "We should hang sometime." I said, looking between Stefan and Elena before walking out.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the house I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a blood back from the freezer. I ripped it open and started to suck. The blood flowed down my throat, giving me a satisfying feeling. It also got rid of what I felt from the liquor I was drinking.<br>"You're back." I heard Klaus say from behind me. I turned to face him. "I didn't know when you were coming back."  
>"I was busy." I said before sipping more blood. "And I was drunk with one of the Salvatore's."<br>"Which one?" He asked as he stepped closer to me.  
>"Damon."<br>"Ah, Damon. The crazy impulsive vampire that falls in love with doppelgangers."  
>"But can be easily persuaded." I smirked.<br>"One less person protecting Elena."  
>"No. He'll always protect her. I can tell. It just helps to get information if one starts to fall for the enemy without realizing it." I hid the guilt I felt when I said that. There was something about Damon I liked, even though I didn't know him that well. Something different from Klaus. Klaus looked into my eyes. "Well, I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed." I said before walking around him with the half full blood bag in my hand.<p>

* * *

><p>I let the water run over me as I thought about what happened. Damon and I got drunk, danced, and ended up in bed together. After we woke up he basically asked me on a date. The only time Klaus asked me on a date was before… well, never really. I always asked him, up until my birthday. After that we just spend a lot of time together so there really was no need to go on dates with each other. The idea of a date is nice though. Just you and one other person, spending time together. Sure, I spent at least two years with Klaus, half the time we really didn't get to close like a couple should. Damon seemed like he would be the kind of person that would actually get to know a person. It could just be the good sex and he wants to keep me around, or it could be that he really wants to get to know me. That made me feel slightly bad though. He would be getting to know me and I would just end up betraying him by making sure Elena was sacrificed. I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, and put on pajamas before going into my room.<p>

I walked straight to my bed and just laid on top of it. I do love Klaus so I just have to reassure myself of that. Klaus and I are gonna go on a date. Tomorrow is Saturday and I just have to make sure he and I get alone. I closed my eyes and started to think of things Klaus and I could do.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Jessica is starting think things that are different to the way she is acting. It'll create some conflict in future chapters.<br>~ I'm hoping that some of you will leave your ideas about what you would like to see in a future chapter. I know in some later chapters, there will be a Jamon moment... but maybe also a Klessica moment as well.  
>~ Please, share your thoughts on this chapter and anything else about the story that you can leave in the reviews.<br>~The next chapter will come about 5/7/12.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	13. A day with Klaus

**~ This chapter is mainly towards Klaus and Jessica. They spend the whole day together, and Klaus is going to say something that might take you by surprise. The next chapter will have some Jessica and Damon scenes in it, for what I have planned for it so far. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

_I was walking down a pathway in the woods. The moon and the stars shined down, illuminating the trees. His hand was intertwined with mine as we walked towards the camp. Walking at night was calming, nice, and romantic. The sounds of the night filled my ears as I continued to walk holding his hand.  
>"We haven't done this in a while." I said to him as I tried to listening to what we are going towards.<br>"I thought we needed to do something a little different." He said to me.  
>"It's basically a buffet." I said to him.<br>"It's always a buffet, if we do it right. We can pick from whoever we want."  
>"That's the best part of doing this." I said with a smirk before looking towards him. He smirked at me before leaning in for a kiss. Our lips touched before I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you Nik." I said as I looked into his eyes.<br>"I love you to." He gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before taking his hand and putting it around my waist. We continued to walk towards the campground. _

_The tents started to come into view. Their heartbeats started to become louder as we got closer. I could hear them. The hearts were beating normally, as most of them were sleeping.  
>"Over here." Klaus pointed over to a tent that had a light on inside. There was a shadow of a person sitting inside.<br>"I'll take the person." I said as I looked to him. "Wanna draw the person out?" I asked with a smirk.  
>"If I can share." Klaus smirked at me.<br>"Whatever you want Nik." I kissed him on the lips before we made our way to the tent._

* * *

><p>I could feel something next to me. It was warm, holding my body. I opened my eyes and saw his arm, lying over me, holding my hand. '<em>When did he join me?'<em> I asked myself. My hand held his as I turned my body so I could see him.

His eyes were closed, but it seemed like he was awake.  
>"Hey." I whisper to him, knowing he could hear me. "Are you awake?" He didn't move. I slowly moved my head to his and gently kissed him on the lips. He pulled me on top of him and gave me a passionate kiss. I slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, which were now open. "Good morning."<br>"Good morning love." He said to me with a small smile before turning me over and looking at me from the top. I gave him a small smile before he gave me a kiss.  
>"Why don't we take the day off?" I asked after he pulled away. "Just the two of us."<br>"That's a good idea, but we still have to prepare."  
>"The closest full moon is a week and a half away. All you need is the moonstone, which you can get before then. Just one day. 24 hours." He looked at me with an expression that seemed like he was thinking about it. "We haven't had a day to ourselves since I was turned."<br>"Okay." He said after a moment. "Then we go back to breaking the curse."  
>"Of course." I gave him a smile before giving him a kiss.<p>

There were footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked towards the hall and saw Greta looking at us.  
>"You're breakfast is here." She said to him. He gave her a nod before turning to me.<br>"Wear something sexy." He said with a smirk.  
>"Whatever you say Nik." I gave him a smile before kissing his cheek. He got off the bed and walked out of my room.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my mirror, looking at my reflection. I was wearing a red tank top that almost had my chest popping out, skin tight black jeans, black high heeled straps, and a black leather jacket. My daylight ring was on my hand and I also was wearing a pair of hoop earrings.<p>

I could smell blood so I walked down the stairs. I didn't see anyone until I stood in front of the living room.  
>"Are you going to share?" I asked when I saw Klaus feeding from a person.<br>"Why share when you have your own?" He motioned for a man to walk towards me. I gave Klaus a smirk before walking next to the man. His neck called me, inviting me to take a bite. I opened my mouth and let my fangs drop down before I plunged them into his neck. The blood flowed down my throat. It always felt good, no matter how many different people I drank from. I prefer drinking from men around my age, but blood is blood. All the different types of blood gives me the satisfying taste and cures my hunger. His heart slowed down and eventually stopped. I raised my head from his neck and let the body fall to the ground.  
>"Delicious." I said as my fangs hung down. Klaus looked at me with a smirk on his face. "You always pick out the good ones, don't you Nik?" I licked the blood off from around my lips.<br>"Always." He gave me a smirk before he finished the girl he was feeding on. "You look lovely."  
>"I better." I gave Klaus a smirk before stepping up to him. I licked the blood off from around his mouth and gave him a kiss.<br>"Let's go. Greta will clean this up for us." I nodded my head before we started to make our way towards the front door.

* * *

><p>Klaus was driving as I sat in the passenger seat.<br>"It's a nice day out." I said as I let the sun soak in.  
>"Perfect." He said before pulling up to a bar.<br>"A bar?" I couldn't help but ask.  
>"Not just a bar." Klaus said to me as we got out of the car. "It's also a dance club." I looked at the outside as he walked around the car to my side. "Jessica." I turned to face him. "I brought something for you." He reached into his pocket. "I was going to give it to you yesterday, but you went to sleep before I could." He gave me a box and I opened it. There was a necklace inside. It was a blue gem in a crystal shape with sliver wrapped around it.<br>"Thanks." I said before looking at him from the necklace. "Can you put it on?" He gave me a nod before taking the necklace out from the box. I turned around and grouped my hair as he put the necklace on me.  
>"There you go." He said to me before I turned back to him. I smiled before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.<br>"Thank you."  
>"You're welcome." Klaus put his arm on my shoulders before we walked into the bar.<p>

* * *

><p>We were sitting at the bar, drinking bourbon. Music started to play. It had a nice dance beat to it.<br>"Let's dance." I said, turning my head to Klaus. He shook his head. "Come on, just one dance." I gave him a puppy dog face. He looked into my eyes.  
>"Fine." He said in defeat. I took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.<p>

Klaus stood there, next to me. He was pretending to dance along with me.  
>"Come on Nik." I looked into his eyes. "Dance with me."<br>"I am dancing." He said to me.  
>"No you're not." I couldn't help but say with a small smile. "Just one dance and I'll do whatever you want tonight." I smirked at him. He grabbed my hands and we started to go back and forth, even though it was a fast paced song. He twirled me out and I rolled back into his arms. My back landed against his chest and I couldn't help but look into his eyes. I gave him a kiss and he passionately kissed me back. I moved so I could put my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips.<br>"I love you." He said in a whisper after he slowly pulled away. I looked at him with my widened eyes. "What?" He looked at me with slight confusion.  
>"Nothing, it's just," I let out a breath ", I haven't heard you say that in a year and a half."<br>"I'll start saying it more." He leaned in and kissed me. His hands started to rub up my back.  
>"Nik." I said in a whisper. "People are watching."<br>"Let them watch." I just kissed him more, not caring as much that there were people watching us.  
>"I think it'd be more comfortable if we did this back at the house." I said, slowly moving away from him. "At least there are beds." Klaus smirked at me before we made our way out.<br>"Hey." We heard a voice behind us. I turned around to see the bartending walking towards us. "You forgot to pay for your drinks." I took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.  
>"We do not have to pay for our drinks. You do not remember seeing us here and for the rest of the night all the drinks are free. You won't remember this conversation." I said, compelling him before Klaus and I left.<p>

* * *

><p>The moment we got back home, Klaus almost slammed me against the wall before kissing my on my neck. I let out a moan before he moved onto my lips. I put him against the wall and started to rub my hands on his chest.<br>"Nik." I whispered before he started kissing me on the lips again. '_I missed this.'_ I couldn't help but think as he flashed up to his room.

I pushed him on the bed before taking off my leather jacket and going on top of him. His hands roamed my back as mine roamed his sides. He managed to slip my tank top off before flipping me to the bottom. I moved my neck to the side and he started to kiss up it. A moan escaped again and my hands went on autopilot as they moved to his belt buckle. Before I could undo it, he pulled away and quickly took off his shirt. My eyes went to his chest before he leaned in and started kissing me again.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking down a pathway in the woods by myself. The only light was from the moon, with nobody within hearing distance. There was a slight breeze, which was enough to make a creepy atmosphere. I walked, hoping that I would be able to find something that would tell me where I was. The smell of blood started to become noticeable. <em>

_I rushed towards the sent, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw them. They bodies of my parents, who were dead. I stepped backwards when I saw three wolves, standing by them, looking at me. It was an understatement to say that I was scared, but I was also mad. I just stared into the eyes of the one in the middle, who seemed to be looking me in the eyes. _

"_We didn't kill them." The wolf said to me. 'Wolves can't talk' I thought to myself. 'It's just a dream.' "It is a dream." The middle wolf said like he could read my thoughts. "But in reality, we didn't kill your parents."  
>"Then who?" I asked after a moment.<br>"The killer is closer than you think." The wolf said before all three of them vanished. The bodies of my parents still laid there. I turned away, not wanting to look at them._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and was relieved to see Klaus next to me. His eyes were closed, but our hands were intertwined. I scooted closer to him so I could lean my head against his chest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ So what do you think about this chapter? Do you think Klaus really meant what he said? What did the dream at the end of the chapter mean? What did the wolf mean when it said '<em>The Killer is closer than you think'<em>? Will Damon and the gang ever find out that Jessica is really siding with Klaus? How and when should Elijah show up?**

**~ Please review and share with others.  
>~ The next chapter will come 524/12. **

**R&R 'till the next update. **


	14. Infiltration

**So, there was no reviews on the last chapter. Did you not like that Klaus and Jessica spent the whole day together? Reviews keep the story going.**

**~ In this chapter, another Original makes an appearance. Jessica tells Elena and the gang about the curse placed on Klaus, with leaving the obvious information that they don't know.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I could tell that he was rubbing the top of my head.  
>"I know you're awake love." Klaus whispered into my ear.<br>"No, I'm sleeping." I said, slightly tired.  
>"If you're sleeping, then you can't join me in a morning drink."<br>"I want my own person." I said as I finally opened my eyes.  
>"I knew you were awake." I smirked a little before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Is that all?"<br>"I just woke up. You'll get more later." He gave me a triumphant smirk before sliding out of the bed. I watched him as he walked out of my room.

I laid in the bed for a minute before sliding out of my bed to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs wearing a dark purple v-neck and skinny jeans. There was no sound of heartbeats so I just walked to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag out the freezer.<br>"I thought you were going to get breakfast." I said before turning around to Klaus.  
>"Why don't we make it dinner?" I gave a smirk to Klaus before taking a sip from the blood bag.<br>"That depends. Today I was gonna prepare the Salvatores and your precious doppelganger for the full moon next week."  
>"Infiltrate and sabotage? I've taught you well." Klaus said before stepping towards me.<br>"Nothing is more important than breaking the curse." I gave him a peck on the cheek before walking up to my room.

I picked up my phone and quickly dialed Damon.  
>"Hello? He said as he answered.<br>"It's Jessica. I found out some information about the Originals that you might like to hear. Do you think you can get Stefan and Elena at the boarding house?"  
>"That will be no problem. They are already here."<br>"Good. I'll be there soon." I hung up and felt Klaus behind me. "I know what I'm doing."  
>"Good. I don't need any problems." Klaus said to me.<br>"There won't be." I said before walking to him. Our lips touch for a quick but passionate kiss before I left.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the boarding house completely thinking about what to tell them. I walked in and saw all of them gathered in the living room. Stefan and Elena were sitting on the couch while Damon was sitting on a chair.<br>"What did you find out?" Damon asked as I walked in. I ignored as I walked towards the fireplace and turned to them.  
>"So, I asked more about the Originals and you won't like what I found out." I said to them but looked towards Elena.<br>"What did you find?" Elena asked.  
>"Well, I asked my ex to do some digging and it's not good." I said between Damon and Stefan. "At least not for you." I said as I looked at Elena. "There is one Original called Niklaus, or Klaus as he's known as now. Apparently he was second born and he was born through a werewolf blood line."<br>"A werewolf blood line?" Stefan asked.  
>"Yeah. From what I heard, back when the Originals were human, the mom cheated on the dad with a werewolf." I took a moment and looked from Stefan, Elena, and then to Damon. "There is apparently a curse placed on Klaus." I looked to Stefan and Elena. "Have you heard about the sun and the moon curse?" They gave me a nod.<br>"What does that have to do with anything?" Damon asked. I looked towards him.  
>"The sun and the moon curse is a fake. Apparently it's just a curse placed on Klaus to suppress his werewolf side." I looked between everyone again. "From what my ex found out, the curse can be broken on a full moon, but he needs five things. A witch, a werewolf, a vampire, a human… the doppelganger," I looked to Elena ", you in other words and a moonstone."<br>"How do you know about the Elena being the doppelganger?" Stefan asked me. I looked at Elena for a moment before looking at to Stefan.  
>"Well besides the fact that you just confirmed it, I met Katherine once about two weeks after I was turned. For some reason she said that if I saw her again, but her hair wasn't in curls, chances are that it's not her." I looked from Stefan and Elena to Damon. "The next full moon is almost two weeks, which makes me assume, that if he knows about you Elena," I said as I looked at her ", that he's on his way here….. or he could be here already." I let out a breath. "Which means you're in trouble."<br>"How do we kill him?" Damon asked.  
>"I don't know. He didn't tell me."<br>"There has to be a way." Stefan said, like he was talking to himself.  
>"Can I be honest with you?" I asked in a serious tone, looking between all of them. "I know you haven't really known me that long and you really have no reason to trust me or anything, but I want to help you."<br>"Why would you want to help us?" Damon asked and I rolled my eyes.  
>"You sure have a lot of questions. Besides the fact that there is greater power in numbers and that Elena shouldn't die because of a stupid curse, it's better for everyone if there isn't a thousand year old hybrid running around." My phone started to vibrate in my pocket.<br>'_You should stay away from the house. I'm planning a surprise. Come back in the morning ~Nik'_  
>'<em>Looks like I can't go home.'<em> I thought before putting my phone back in my pocket.  
>"Well, if anyone wants to talk, I'm going to the Grill." I said before walking out of the boarding house.<p>

I sat in my car, still parked in front of the Salvatore's house. '_What could Nik be planning?'_ I thought. '_It couldn't have anything to do with my birthday coming soon, could it?'_ I put the keys in the car and started to drive away.

After five minutes of me and my thoughts, I turned on the radio, almost blasting rock music, but it was low enough so humans wouldn't complain about how loud it was.

* * *

><p>I sat in the Grill, by myself. When I was at the boarding house, I lied to them. Not what I told them, but about helping them. I don't care if Elena somehow survives the sacrifice. All it matters is that Klaus will be able to break it. I promised him I would help and I am. Telling them about the curse that's placed on Klaus will make them on edge and hopefully they won't think about me and the possibility of me turning on them. Elena will be in the sacrifice, rather they find a way to make her survive or not, I don't care.<p>

I could feel someone walk up to my table. I looked up and hid my surprise.  
>"May I sit with you?" He asked.<br>"Sure." I watched him as he sat down. "You won't be able to kill him."  
>"You've always favored him Jessica. If you would just see him for what he really is."<br>"You mean a sadistic and homicide vampire that doesn't go by anybody's rules but his own. I know what he is and how he acts, I really don't care. If you knew I was going to choose him, you would never have left me unprotected, would you, Elijah?"  
>"It would have been suspicious if you would have been able to protect yourself."<br>"I could have gotten away with it if you had given me vervain." I sat up straight in my chair. "I know you are stronger than me and smarter than me, but I will not let him die."  
>"He doesn't feel the same for you."<br>"And how would you know? You've been trying to kill him for over 500 years. How are you supposed to know what he feels?" At the moment I just want to go to Klaus and tell him that Elijah is here, but I'm not supposed to go back to the house.  
>"I know he's not capable of love. He uses people just like he's using you." I took a deep breath and casually pulled some money out my pocket as I pretended like his words didn't affect me. I stood up from my chair and looked at Elijah. "He's not using me." I said, looking into his eyes before walking out of the Grill.<p>

I sat in my car and took a deep breath. I haven't seen Elijah since two years before I met Klaus. We didn't have a relationship, he actually saved me. I had severe injuries, I don't really remember what they were from, but Elijah healed me. He reluctantly stayed and explained that he was a vampire. I have no idea why, but I didn't question it. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Damon.  
>'<em>I fancy a drink. Care to meet me at your house? ~Jessica.'<em> After sending the text I read it over. '_Klaus is rubbing off on me.'_ I thought before starting my car. My phone vibrated with a message. '_That was quick.'_ I couldn't help but think.  
>'<em>If that's code for hot vampire sex, sure ;) ~Damon'<em> I tossed my phone into the passenger seat before pulling out of the parking spot and driving towards the boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>~ What do you think about Elijah coming? He wants to kill Klaus, but has to deal with Jessica protecting him. Elijah might be just a little more devious in this story than he is in the show, mainly in present time.<br>~ There will be definite Jamon moments in the next chapter... with possible Klessica. Maybe even some flashbacks.**

**~ With the full moon closing in, will Jessica be able to help Klaus break the curse? Will Elena and the gang find out that Jessica is working with Klaus? Will we ever find out what really happened to Elizabeth? What about the dream Jessica had in the last chapter about the killer of her parents being closer than she thinks?**

**~ Please review. The reviews keep the story going. They tell me that you took two seconds out of your time to write a review and that you liked the chapter.**  
><strong>~ The next chapter should come around 615/12.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	15. Hurtful Truth

**~ In this chapter Jessica learns something from Elijah and confronts Klaus about it.  
>~ Please review this chapter... the last two chapters had no reviews... <strong>

**~ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I drove to the boarding house in my car. Damon would do anything to protect Elena, I knew that. I knew that I loved Klaus. He needed to break the curse and I had no problem with helping him, with one exception. Most of the time when I'm with Damon, I forget the fact that I'm supposed to learn what they know. I felt some guilt after being away from Damon because my thoughts tell me that I'm betraying him. It shouldn't be that way because I don't owe Damon anything. Klaus, I don't really owe him anything either. I love him though, that why I am helping him. Although that one dream I had put a sliver of doubt in it, but I ignored it for the most part. I didn't need to think about that because it was just something stupid, at least that's what I told myself.

I parked my in front of the boarding house. Stefan and Elena were coming out, going towards his car.  
>"Hey." I quietly said to them as I got out.<br>"Your back." Elena said to me.  
>"Damon." I said with a slight shrug and a small smile.<br>"He seems to enjoy your company." Stefan said which made me look towards him. "I don't want to see him get hurt again." I gave him a small nod before walking around them, towards the door.

When I'm around Klaus it's easy to act like I acted with him when I was human. Before I met him I was emotional, especially with Megan and Elizabeth. Since the death of my parents I isolated my feelings and never really showed them. For some reason being near Damon makes my emotions come out, or at least try to crack the shell that I made. I do show emotions with Klaus, but just the love I feel towards him. One vampire, one cocky, arrogant vampire couldn't be that special, could he?

I tried to bury my thoughts as I walked up to the door.  
>"Just come in." Damon shouted before I could even knock. I opened the door and saw him standing with a glass in his hand.<br>"Drinking?" I asked as I walked towards him.  
>"Take a choice." He waved his hand towards his liquor bottles. "You can drink from any one."<br>"Ohhh, such a privilege." I said with a hint of sarcasm as I walked towards them.  
>"I could just give you a bad tasting drink."<br>"Nothing tastes bad." I said as I poured some stuff into a glass cup.  
>"Oh, my favorite." He said with a smirk as he walked towards me. I took a sniff and looked at him.<br>"Burbon?" He gave a small smile.  
>"How'd you know?"<br>"I can smell the different types of alcohol and not to mention I can smell if someone has animal blood or human blood in a cup. Also, what blood type the human blood is." I said before taking a sip from the glass.  
>"How'd you manage that?"<br>"A bit of training, when I was human actually." I looked into my glass. "It became heightened when I turned." I looked to Damon. "I have a strong nose."  
>"How strong?" He curiously asked as he took a step closer to me.<br>"Strong enough to know that you have more cologne on then you did earlier." He smirked a little. I set the glass on the table and stepped closer to Damon.  
>"So, do I smell good?" He asked with a cocky smirk.<br>"Well, you don't smell bad."  
>"I never do."<br>"What's with it with vampires and being cocky?" I asked as we became closer. Our bodies were an arm's length away from each other. "Damon." I said in a whisper as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

I was about to lean in for a kiss before I heard footsteps approaching the house.  
>"Someone's coming." I said in a whisper.<br>"It's probably just Stef."  
>"It doesn't smell like him." I said before taking in a deep breath. After separating Damon's scent, I knew who it was. "Be careful." I said to Damon before I sped to the door and opened it. There he was, standing on the other side of the door.<br>"Hello Jessica."  
>"Elijah." I said as I let out a breath. I stopped myself from taking a step back. "Why are you here?"<br>"Who is he?" Damon asked from behind me.  
>"One of the Originals." Elijah took a step in which made me take a couple of steps backwards.<br>"What do we owe this pleasure?" Damon asked Elijah.  
>"I have something important that Jessica might want to hear."<br>"And you couldn't tell me at the Grill earlier?"  
>"You left before I could say anything."<br>"You know how much I enjoy your company." I said with sarcasm before turning back towards the alcohol.  
>"If I remember correctly, you used to enjoy spending time with me."<br>"Can one of you two fill me in?" Damon asked.  
>"I knew Elijah a couple of years before I was turned." I answered Damon as I drank from my glass. "He saved me from some idiots."<br>"And I'm here to save you from another… idiot." I turned to Elijah with slight confusion.  
>"What do you mean?" I cautiously asked.<br>"I'm talking about what really happened to your parents." I set my glass down and looked at Elijah, trying to hide my emotions.  
>"What do you know about my parents?"<br>"I know it wasn't werewolves that killed them a year ago." I took in a deep breath. "I never really left you Jessica. I've been watching you and your parents."  
>"That's not creepy." Damon said as he took a sip from his glass.<br>"Niklaus is the one that killed them." Elijah said.  
>"No." I said, which made Damon look at me. "No he didn't. He wasn't the one to do it."<br>"How do you really know?" Elijah asked. "Did you see them get murdered?"  
>"What are you getting at?" I asked while taking a deep breath.<br>"He's been lying to you. Niklaus was the one that killed your parents. He wanted you to help him and he didn't care how he got you to help."  
>"You're wrong." I said, almost gritting my teeth.<br>"He doesn't care about anyone but….." I rushed against Elijah and pushed him against the wall, knocking down a painting. My hand was around his throat, my veins and fangs were showing.  
>"You're wrong." I angrily said into his face. "Klaus didn't kill my parents and he does care about other people besides himself." Elijah took my hand and bent it backwards and he took it of his throat.<br>"You don't know anything about him." He said before pushing me towards the ground.  
>"And just because you're his brother you do? What do you really know if you've been trying to kill him for over half your existence?"<br>"You're blinded by love."  
>"You love Klaus?" Damon asked from behind me.<br>"Looks like Jessica here has been keeping secrets from you." Elijah said to Damon before looking towards me. "You need to reevaluate what you mean to him." He sped out, leaving me and Damon alone.

"You know Klaus?" Damon asked after a moment. I took a deep breath and turned around.  
>"Yes." I said to him. "Before you say anything, I didn't lie about the curse."<br>"You only lied about helping us." Damon angrily said. "You were going to let Elena die because you've been working with Klaus all along." I didn't say anything, I just held my stare with Damon's. "Leave before I stake you." I opened my mouth a little before walking towards the door.  
>"For what it's worth," I said when I grabbed the doorknob ", I actually might like you if…." I let out a breath before speeding away, leaving my car behind.<p>

* * *

><p>I ran deep into the woods until I my body didn't want to run anymore. I leaned backwards on a tree, holding back tears that were threatening to spill. '<em>Is what Elijah said the truth?'<em> I asked myself. '_Could Klaus have really killed my parents?'_ I tried to reassure myself that he didn't, that he couldn't. I mean, he loves me…. right? My back slid down the tree until I hit the ground. I brought my knees up to my chest and held my head between them. Elijah wouldn't lie, which made the situation worse. Why would Klaus lie about my parents? It hurts because I love Klaus and I don't think he would do this do me. '_He thinks human life is worthless.'_ I thought before lifting my head from my knees and took a deep breath. I had to find out the truth. Even though my body wanted to stay there, I stood up and started to run towards the house.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the door and caustically turned the knob. Klaus told me not to come back tonight and I know how he gets when he gets mad, but I needed to know.<p>

I took one step in the house and I could tell that there were already different things. Some things were hanging from the ceiling and a few things on the wall.  
>"I thought I said not to come back." Klaus said as he walked from the living room.<br>"Yeah, I uh… forgot my purse." I said, lying to him. I couldn't look him in the eyes as I made my way towards the stairs. "Klaus?" I asked as I stopped at the first step.  
>"Yes love?" He asked. I gulped and slowly turned towards him.<br>"Elijah spoke to me today." His expression changed. "He told me something."  
>"What?" I let out a breath and looked in his eyes.<br>"Was it really werewolves that killed my parents?"  
>"Of course it was. Their bodies had werewolf written all over them."<br>"Are you sure?" He looked at me with a slightly confused look. "Are you sure you didn't kill them and make it look like the wolves did it?" Klaus opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him the chance. I sped up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and locked it behind me.

'_He really did kill them.'_ I thought to myself, feeling tears fall down. I sped to my closet, taking out a duffle bag before going to my dresser. Klaus walked up to my door.  
>"Jessica…" He said in a soft voice.<br>"Go away." I said as I tossed bras and panties into the bag.  
>"Let's talk about this." Klaus actually sounded like he wanted to fix it.<br>"No." I tossed some shirts, jeans, and shorts into the bag. "There's nothing to talk about."  
>"Of course there is."<br>"Don't you get it Niklaus? I don't want to talk to you." I took a deep breath before tossing some shampoo and stuff into the bag. I walked over to my jewelry and grabbed a couple pairs of earrings, some necklaces and my extra piece of day light jewelry. They went into the bag before I zippered it up.  
>"Just let me explain." I took a deep breath before jumping out the window, breaking it in the process.<p>

Once on the ground I took one last look at the house, because I wasn't coming back. Klaus was standing at the window, looking at me with sadness in his eyes. I looked back way, not wanting to see him, before speeding away. I sped away from the house and from Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ This story is ending within the next three to four chapters... depending on how long the chapters get. I have the next two chapters planned, but the second one might be split into two.<br>~ I'm ending the story for more than one reason. One is that the last two chapters, technically had no reviews. Another is that I'm going to be starting some new stories and I don't want to write too many at once. There is also the reason that it was between this and another story that I was going to end... and no one reviewed to save this story. I'm going to say that I might make a sequel, I might not. It would be along the season 3 timeline... but I have another story that I might do the same to. They might be similar because both OC's in this story and the other one is Jessica, although they have two different personalities.  
>~ For those of you that actually like this story, it's not completely over yet.<br>~ Please review on how you think the story might end. Will Jessica go back to Klaus? Will she be c****ompletely**** be on her own? Will she decide to help Damon and the other's kill Klaus? ****

****R&R 'till the next update****


	16. Chapter 16

**About one chapter to the end. It will have a small time jump, flashbacks, and I will try to make it longer so I don't have to split it into two chapters.  
>~ This story has actually taken a turn from how I wanted it to go. I had way more planned out, but there was a decreasing amount of reviews and I was going to end a couple of stories so I would have more time to write my other ones.<br>~ I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Two days later~<strong>_

_**General POV**_

Jessica lifted her head. Her fangs were covered in blood as she looked at the dead bodies around her. At least five dead bodies were all drained of blood. After she found out what Klaus did she just went on a blood binge. Jessica wanted to forget Klaus and forget everything that happened since she was turned. Everything involved him she wanted to forget. She felt stupid for falling in love with the hybrid and then finding out that it was him that killed her parents and not werewolves like he said. She was blinded by love, but she told herself that it was never going to happen again. Jessica looked around at all the bodies. There was no remorse in her, only pleasure. She had satisfied her hunger for the night and decided to move on.

Jessica walked out from behind two houses. The people where in the woods, where the animals would finish off their bodies. She wasn't worried about people chasing her. They wouldn't be able to catch her, even if they did, she knew how to escape. There was nothing that worried her at the moment and nothing she cared about. She took a deep breath, breathing in the evening air before walking more into the town.

She saw him talking to someone and immediately turned the other way. There was no way she was ready to talk to him, if ever.  
>"Jessica." She heard from behind her, but ignored it. There was a flash and he appeared in front of her. Jessica tried to walk around him, but he blocked her path. "We have to talk."<br>"I told you once Niklaus," She looked at his face ", I don't want to talk to you." Jessica took a step to the side, but Klaus held her arm.  
>"But I want to talk to you love." He said to her.<br>"Don't call me that." She shot at him.  
>"Please come back."<br>"No." Jessica just looked at his hand holding her wrist. "You lied about my parents. You lied about loving me. I should have known from the beginning that I was just a piece in your plan." She took a deep breath before reluctantly looking into his eyes. "Guess what? I'm not going to let you use me anymore." There was a flash of hurt appeared in his eyes.  
>"Yes, I did kill your parents," Klaus said quietly ", but I never lied about loving you."<br>"How do I know you didn't lie about that?" She asked, holding back her emotions. "If you lied about my parents, then what else have you lied about?" He looked at her in disbelief. She didn't trust him anymore which is something that he should have foreseen. "I don't want anything to do with you" She looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes were cold, but she could tell there was emotion in them. Jessica yanked her arm out of Klaus's grip and started to walk way. Klaus stood and watched her, knowing that there wouldn't be any use trying to deal with her at the moment.

* * *

><p>Jessica had been walking for a while. At first she thought of running, but walking would take up more of her time and that's what she wanted. She wanted time to herself and by being a vampire, she had a lot of it. In the beginning she wanted to be a vampire so she could spend eternity with Klaus because she loved him. Now that she was a vampire, but hating Klaus, she wasn't so sure she wanted eternity.<p>

Jessica momentarily thought about traveling. She could go to LA, Mami, or even New York. What would she do when she got there though? Would she compel store owners to give her free clothes? Pretend she's human and fit in with those around her? Or would she indulge in the perks of being a vampire? Jessica simply wasn't sure what she would do with her eternity at this point.

She continued to walk before discovering a woman walking by herself. An evil smile appeared on her face before she sped to the woman.  
>"You are not afraid." Jessica said as she compelled the woman. "Do not scream." Her fangs descended and the veins around her eyes appeared before she bit into the woman's neck. The blood flowed down her throat, letting her forget her earlier encounter with Klaus. As she indulged in the woman's blood, she could faintly hear footsteps approaching her. She lifted her head, her fangs still showing as she looked at who stood near her. It was Damon Salvatore. Her fangs slowly went back in as she let the woman's dead body drop to the ground.<p>

"So, this is what you've been doing." He said to her as his eyes looked at the woman's body.  
>"What do you want Damon?" Jessica asked without wiping the blood from her mouth. "The last time I saw you, you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me anywhere near you."<br>"You know you can't resist my devilishly handsome good looks." Jessica rolled her eyes.  
>"Whatever Damon." She ended with a scoff. Jessica started to walk away before Damon appeared in front of her. "What?" She basically snapped at him.<br>"I was worried." He quietly said to her.  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm doing perfectly fine." Jessica started to walk away before she started thinking. '<em>I could get revenge.'<em> She thought. "Wait." She said as she came to a stop. "Do you still want to kill Klaus?" She turned back towards Damon. He gave her a small nod. "I'll help."  
>"Why? I thought you were in love with him?" Jessica let out a scoff as she rolled her eyes.<br>"Any feelings I had for him were gone the minute I found out he killed my parents." Damon looked at her curiously as she talked. "If you let me help, it'll be my revenge against him."  
>"How do I know I can trust you?"<br>"Let me come back with you and I'll explain. That way I won't have to repeat myself when they ask me." Damon looked at her for a minute, not completely sure if he could trust her.  
>"If you're working for him…"<br>"Oh please. The day I work undercover for him again is the day I start liking wolves. That's one thing that still hasn't changed."  
>"Okay then. Follow me." Damon started to walk towards Jessica. She started following him before they stopped. "You might want to wipe off your mouth before they see you." Jessica wiped off the blood as they continued walking.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica and Damon were walking towards the boarding house. She knew how they were going to react, assuming that Damon told them what happened. It was something that she couldn't avoid and she knew it. The moment they walked into the boarding house Jessica could feel their eyes on her. Stefan stood from the couch and stood in front of Elena protectively. Elena looked at Jessica with fear, surprise, and worry in her eyes.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked Jessica.  
>"Simmer down brother." Damon said as he stepped away from Jessica.<br>"She wants to kill me Damon." Elena said as she took her eyes from Jessica to him.  
>"I wanted to," She put empathies on 'wanted' ", I don't anymore."<br>"What makes you think we believe you?" Stefan asked Jessica.  
>"Well, for one reason if I still wanted help him," Jessica wanted to avoid using Klaus's name ", I would be taking Elena right now. Two is that he killed my parents and I want payback." She looked from Elena, to Stefan, and finally to Damon before looking back at Elena. "I deserve a little revenge."<br>"I don't trust you." Elena said, finally standing up.  
>"And you have no reason to, I get it." Jessica took a small step closer to them. "I loved my parents more than anything, even him. To find out he killed them and lied about it for all this time…" Jessica took a deep breath. "Look. I know you probably won't trust me or even believe a word I say, but take this," Jessica slid her daylight ring off her finger ", my ring. You can lock me up and feed me blood so I can stay alive. I can tell you anything you want to know and I wouldn't be able to go anywhere without this."<br>"Why your ring?" Elena asked.  
>"Without it I can't go in the sun. You can throw it away, keep it, give it away. I really don't care. If you guys have it then I have no reason to lie."<br>"You would have every reason to lie." Stefan said to Jessica. "You ring allows you to walk in the sun. If at any moment you wanted to get out of here…."  
>"Can we not do that right now?" Jessica asked, slightly irritated. "I haven't had the best few days and the way I see it, you need all the help you can get? I want Klaus dead. He killed my parents so he deserves it." Jessica took a breath. "I can tell you anything and everything you want to know about Klaus that will help you kill him." Elena looked between Stefan and Damon, trying to study their expressions. She was thinking about rather or not to let Jessica help. Elena looked at Jessica, who was still holding out her ring. "I can always put my ring back off and you'll never know how to kill him. And you'll be dead forever while he's running around invincible." Jessica ended by looking at Elena. Elena took a deep breath before slowly walking towards Jessica. She held her hand out and cautiously tool Jessica's ring.<br>"You think she's telling the truth?" Damon asked Elena, who turned to face him.  
>"Not exactly, but I sort of feel where she is coming from." Elena stepped in front of Stefan and handing him Jessica's ring. "We can lock her in one of the cells in the basement and keep a watch on her."<br>"Should I just head on down there or will someone show me the way." Elena turned towards Jessica. "You do want me locked in so I don't escape, right?" Damon smirked a little before stepping up to Jessica.  
>"I'll show you to your room then." He said to her before walking towards the basement.<p>

Jessica and Damon were standing right outside the cell.  
>"Can I ask you one thing?" Jessica asked before stepping into the cell.<br>"What?" Damon caustically asked as Jessica turned around.  
>"Can I kiss you?" Slight confusion appeared on his face as Jessica's eyes went to Damon's lips. Before Damon could say anything Jessica laid her lips on Damon's. She wanted to know if what she felt the first time they kissed was a fluke or was actually something there. They only broke away after a minute for air. Jessica looked into Damon's eyes before breaking the mood. "I should go in here." Jessica turned around and entered the cell. Damon slowly closed the door behind her and locked her in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I didn't Originally have the kiss at the end planned, but it makes sense in my head because I have an idea for the possible sequel (assuming that I end up writing it). It would be along the season 3 timeline if it ever get's written.<strong>

**R&R 'till the next update!**


	17. Chapter 17 Final

**~ This is the last chapter of Underneath It All.  
>~ I finished this sooner than I thought.<br>~ Jessica will have scenes with both Damon and Klaus. I even have a little bit of the story where it's just Damon and Stefan.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<br>**_

I haven't been in the Salvatore's basement for long. At least it hasn't felt that long. They tossed books into the cell for me to read, which is how I spent most of my time when I wasn't sleeping. I told them everything I knew about Klaus, only the stuff that would help them kill him. I still couldn't believe that he killed my parents. He seemed to like them when I was human, but I guess that was a lie to. I starting thinking about all the things he told me. How much of it was a lie? How much it was real? Even though I wanted to get it out of my head, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I stared up and the ceiling and couldn't help but think about things that happened while I was human.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_I walked out of second period, English. Megan and Elizabeth were right behind me.  
>"Did you see Kyle's hair today?" Elizabeth asked me in a slight giggle.<br>"What guy dyes their hair pink? Megan asked. I held in a giggle as we stood in front of Elizabeth's locker.  
>"You mean besides your brother?" I asked Megan.<br>"It's not my fault he accidentally used the dog's shampoo."  
>"Sure." I said sarcastically with a smile. "Maybe Kyle just accidentally used he's dog's shampoo." Elizabeth looked at me like I was hiding something. "What?" I asked, holding back a small smile.<br>"You're blushing."  
>"No I'm not." I stood straighter and looked at Megan.<br>"You are." She said with a small smile.  
>"You have a crush on Kyle." Elizabeth said with a small smile.<br>"No I don't." I looked between them and after a moment gave in. "Okay, I like him, but I have someone already."  
>"Yeah, your mysterious stranger." Elizabeth said to me. "Is he hot?" I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face.<br>"Yes. He's hot for the first British guy I've met."  
>"And you like him."<br>"Of course I do." I could tell I was starting to blush as we made our way to Megan's locker. "You think I would have let him take me to dinner last night if I didn't?"  
>"What's his name?" Megan asked me.<br>"He says I can call him Nik."  
>"Ohhh." Elizabeth said with a small smile as we stood in front of Megan's locker. "When do we get to meet him?"<br>"I don't know." I laid my head against the lockers. "He still hasn't met my parents yet."  
>"But we're your best friends." Elizabeth stepped closer to me. "We have to meet him."<br>"I know, I know." I said as I stopped leaning against the lockers. "You can't meet him thought until he meets my parents."  
>"Why? I want to see him." I gave a small smile as we started to walk towards my locker.<br>"Then I'll get him to be in a picture with me." I opened my locker. "Until he meets my parents you can't see him in person."  
>"You're mean." Megan joked.<br>"I know." I gave her a smile before getting my books from my locker._

_**~End of Flasback~**_

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh. That was back before I knew what he was and before everything went to hell between me, Elizabeth and Megan. If I could turn back time and make different choices, I would. I would make sure that Elizabeth, Megan and I never would break apart like we did and I would make sure Klaus and I never got together. Sure, being a vampire is one of the best things that happened to me, but the main reason I turned was so Klaus and I could be together. There was no way that I'd be going back to him, especially since he should be dead before tomorrow.<p>

I could hear footsteps coming into the basement, but I didn't turn my head towards the door.  
>"I got you some blood." I could hear Damon say. I didn't make any movement towards the door. "Come on, you know starving yourself isn't going to do you any good." Damon said after a moment. I slowly turned my head towards the door. Damon was holding a water bottle filled with blood.<br>"I know exactly what it'll do to me." I managed to say to him. I've been denying myself blood for the past couple of days. My body was weakened from the lack of blood. What was I really going to do with my eternity? There was nothing out there for me any more.  
>"Why are you starving yourself?" He asked me.<br>"My answer is going to be the same as yesterday."  
>"I just thought you might have changed your mind since I actually brought you blood this time." I let a faint small smile appear.<br>"You know how I feel Damon."  
>"Oh? I do?" He asked in slight disbelief.<br>"I know what happened between you and Katherine." I could tell he eyes got a little colder. "You know how it feels when you hate the person you used to love. Questioning everything about the relationship. You question yourself on rather or not you should continue existing."  
>"I never starved myself."<br>"That's the difference between us. You have your brother and Elena. I have no one. Klaus killed my parents and my sister died two years before I turned because of a drunk driver. I have no one, unlike you. You actually have reasons to continue your existence." I turned my head back to the ceiling and took a deep breath.  
>"Well, if you change your mind." I heard a thud. I could tell he had pushed the bottle of blood into the room. "It might surprise you who you decide to live for." Damon said after a moment before walking away. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Damon walked up the stairs with Jessica on his mind. He didn't know how she started to get under his skin.  
>"She still won't drink." Damon said as he walked towards his liquor.<br>"I don't blame her." Stefan said, who was sitting on the couch. "She just has to forgive herself."  
>"I don't think that will happen Stef." Damon drank from a glass. "She seems dead set on her decision."<br>"You don't seem too happy about her decision."  
>"I don't really care about her."<br>"You want to try that again?" Stefan said, not completely believing his brother.  
>"Don't you have a girlfriend to take care of? You know she's gong to be sacrificed tonight." Damon stared at his glass for a minute. "You should spend the day with her."<br>"Everything will be okay." Stefan said before getting off the couch.  
>"We can't all have your optimism Stefan." Damon turned away and walked toward the stairs. Stefan was right, Damon wasn't happy with Jessica's decision. He understood her decision, but didn't agree with it. Damon always had his brother. No matter what happened. Jessica had no one. Her parents and her little sister were dead and she was no way in hell going back to Klaus. There was something between her and Damon, or there could be if she wasn't starving herself.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_I sat in the passenger seat as he drove me home. We had just had a fancy dinner and did a little dancing. He was the best person I ever danced with, even though he's the only person I have actually danced with. It was one of the best nights of my life. He slowed down the car as he parked in front of my house. I looked over to him as he took the keys. He looked at me before flashing away. It took me a second before realizing that he was standing by my door.  
>"I should have known." I said as he opened up my car door. He held out his hand and I took it as I got out of his car. "Who ever said chivalry was dead?" He gave me a small smile as he closed my door.<br>"It's not dead, it's just simply old fashioned." He said as we walked up to my porch.  
>"You know all about old things, don't you Nik?" We stood in front of the front door.<br>"I have been around longer than anything in this town."  
>"So, what your saying is I'm dating an old man?" I gave him a small smirk which was returned with a chuckle.<br>"I'm not that old love."  
>"You're right. You're only a thousand and..." Before I could say anything else, he laid his lips onto mine. I gave in to him and slowly moved my arms around his neck. The feel of his hands on my hips made me slowly pull away. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. "You know," I said in a whisper ", my parents are gone for the weekend so I have the house to myself." I gave him a smirk, which was returned.<br>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
>"That depends. Are you thinking about breaking into their liquor stash and get drunk while listening to classical music?" I touched his lips with mine and I couldn't help but melt at the touch.<br>"You're such a tease." He whispered into my ear before kissing my neck.  
>"I get it from you." I said before he kissed me on the lips.<br>"So are we going stay on your porch or are going to your bedroom?"  
>"I don't know." I said, pretending like I was thinking about it. "I thought we could stay out on the porch all night." I gave him a small smirk as I slowly moved my hand towards the door.<br>"You're too slow." He whispered into my ear before picking me up and speeding into the house. He laid me onto my bed and started kissing my neck._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>No matter what I did, he kept creeping back into my mind. I tried to think of stuff before I met him, but nothing worked. I wish he would just get out of my head, but to be fair I wasn't trying my hardest. Denying blood made not just my body weak, but my mind as well. Keeping him out of my mind required strength and I had little.<br>"Hey." I heard his voice come from the other side of the door. "It's almost time."  
>"Good." I said without looking at him.<br>"Still didn't drink?" I turned my head towards the door and saw him looking at me.  
>"You know I won't Damon."<br>"Just thought I'd check."  
>"It's useless you know, trying to get me to drink."<br>"I know." He said with a hint of sadness. "It never hurts to keep on trying." I gave him a small smile before turning my head back to the ceiling. He stood there for a minute before going back upstairs. '_Why does he care?'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Two Days later~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I prepared myself as my body started to mummify. I could still talk, but I wasn't doing much of it. Stefan told me that Damon had gotten bitten by Tyler, the town's werewolf. There wasn't much of a chance that he would survive, but I knew there was a chance. Stefan would have to make a deal with Klaus. From what I remember is that Klaus is the only one with the cure, but he wouldn't even tell me.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Damon was laying on his bed, weak from the werewolf bite. He knew death would come to him soon and he wasn't afraid. He could hear footsteps approaching his bedroom door and slowly looked to see who it was.  
>"Come to put me out of my misery?" He managed to say, barely registering who was standing at his doorway.<br>"Although I would love to, I made a promise to your brother." Klaus said before walking to Damon. "He made a deal with me for the only cure for a werewolf bite."  
>"How do I know you're not lying?"<br>"Because, unlike my brother...I keep my word." Klaus pulled out a bottle filled with blood. "This is the cure for a werewolf bite. The only hope you have of continuing your pathetic existence." Klaus held the cure in his hand and let Damon look at it. "I just need one thing from you." Klaus took a step closer to Damon. "Where is Jessica."  
>"Why would I tell you?"<br>"I guess you don't want to live after all." Klaus started to put the bottle back into his pocket.  
>"Wait." Damon barely said, which made Klaus stop. "She's in the basement." Klaus smiled triumphantly and handed Damon the bottle.<br>"Thank you mate." He said before speeding to the basement.

Klaus looked into the cell with disbelief. He saw Jessica basically mummified. With no hesitation Klaus opened the cell door.  
>"Go away." She said, barly audiblle.<br>"No." He said as he bent down next to her. "You need blood."  
>"I don't want any." Klaus's eyes were just staring at her face.<br>"I'm not going to give you that choice love." He said before biting into his wrist. Jessica felt her senses alerting her to the fresh blood. Her body moved on it's own and went for his blood. Klaus held his wrist against her mouth as she sucked. She didn't want it, but she couldn't control it. "Keep drinking I have plenty more." He watched as Jessica's skin started to become normal. Jessica slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. He let a small smile appear before she fainted. Klaus let out a breath before slowly picking her up and carrying her out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<br>**_

I remembered Klaus coming into the cell, but that was it. I couldn't remember what happened after that. There was something different though, I could feel it. Underneath me was something soft and warm, not cold and hard. I knew I wasn't in the cell anymore. Where was I?

I slowly started to open my eyes and noticed that I was in a big room. It was strange to me. My eyes looked around the room before I realized what I was on top of. I shot up and refused to look at him.  
>"You're awake." He said before I felt his touch on my arm. I immediately got off the bed and sped towards the door. When I opened it, I got burned by sunlight and sped to the side.<br>"I thought you would be smarter than that." I still refused to look at him when he appeared in front of me, closing the door. "You can't ignore me forever love." I stood straight and looked at him.  
>"You want a bet that Niklaus?" A quick smile appeared on his face before quickly vanishing. He went into his pocket and pulled out a little pouch.<br>"I got you something."  
>"I don't want anything from you."<br>"Then I guess you'll be here until the sun sets." He pulled out a bracelet from the pouch. I noticed the stones in it. '_Lapis'_ I thought. He stepped up to me and gently grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away.  
>"How come you didn't let me die?" I asked as I watched him but the bracelet on my wrist.<br>"I don't want you to." He clasped the bracelet on my wrist.  
>"Why not?" I reluctantly looked at him. "You killed my parents. Least you could have done is let me die."<br>"I don't want you to die because I love you." He cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb against it. I didn't look him in the eyes. "I don't care what you think about me lying about your parents. I just wanted you forever." He quietly said. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. They were soft and staring at me.  
>"You don't have me forever." I looked him straight in the eyes before speeding away, leaving him alone.<p>

I sped to the one place where I knew there would be someone. The door was unlocked as I walked in. I saw him standing by the fireplace.  
>"I thought you might have gone somewhere else." He said to me before turning around to face me.<br>"I have no where else Damon." I said as I stepped closer to him.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked as I went towards his liquor.<br>"Not really," I said as I started to pour some bourbon into a glass ", but I'll get over it." I looked at him as I took a huge gulp from the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Jessica was starving herself and Damon tried to get her to feed, but she still wouldn't. Klaus made Jessica feed and found out that he no longer has Jessica.<strong>

**~ I know some people liked this story, but it is the end. There is some good news though. Sometime before season 4 starts I will start a sequel to this story following the timeline of season 3. I'm not exactly sure when I'd start it, but it will start before October 11th, which is the date of the season 4 premiere.**

**~ Please read my other stories:  
><strong>_- Into The Darkness  
>- Deep Within<br>- You Can Never Forget  
>- The Salvatore Sister<br>- Funny TVD on Facebook (which I need ideas for because I am at a block._  
><strong>~ I will be adding a story to that list, I just need to come up with a title for it.<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
